Sophia Toretto (Fast and Furious Fanfic)
by xxwriter13xx
Summary: Dom and Letty have been dating for a while now. But did you know that they had a daughter a year after they started dating? Why didn't she grew up with the Toretto's? At the age of two Sophia Toretto was taken away from her parents, and was adopted by a rich couple named Owen Shaw and his wife Claire. What if many years later they're paths crossed again.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Past, Present, and Me

I had a perfect family before. One that every girl would dream of. Parents that loved me dearly, A big brother who protects me. My dad, Owen, is a former major in the SAS he is always away but everytime he comes back we make sure that we make up the time lost. My mom, Claire she was the best mom I could ever wish for. She was an awesome computer Eingeneer, thought me all the things she knew about computers, even gave me and my brother extra credits by teaching us how to hack a bit. Then here comes my brother, Ethan, the uh 'over protective loving weird' brother of mine. He's about 2 years older than me back then. We we're perfect in every way. We we're happy as ever

But it all changed when I was 11.

They started to fight really bad, we used to go to church every Sundays, but what I didn't know is that a few years later it would be the darkest hours of my life. Sometimes I saw my mother crying and that's when I realized that everything's going to change. My parents now often fight with each other while me and my brother just listened behind the door of our room.

Until one day my Mom decided to leave. We planned to go back in California for a while to let things cool down between her and my Dad. When we we're about to ride the plane, we heard a lot of gunshots behind us then my Mom fell down to the floor when I looked at her there was a gunshot right through her stomach. I watched her die, I begged her to stay with us. To stay strong, but even though she wanted to she can't, she already lost huge amount of died right infront of me. Her blood in my hands. And I hated that saw that. I hate that I can't do anything to help her.

After her burial, Dad took us again, moved to Europe for a while, then he beacame really strict about certain things. He thought me how to handle guns

and knives at the age of thirteen, while he thought Ethan hand to hand combat.

Growing up with boys isn't particulary pleasant but I learned to accept it, Eventually. Two years in normal school then decided to stick to with homestudy. We managed to finish middle and high school in a matter of five years I think. But before I could even finish high school my brother decided to move out and live with my mom's parents, that left me and Alex with dad. I don't know why he did that, we we're fine after mom's death anyway. Dad even decided to keep an orphaned boy with us, Alex, he was about a year and a half older than me, before my brother moved out they went along real well with each other so am I, but the two of them are like twins since they are both naturally blonde and I have dark brown so I just decide to die mine so I'll look like I'm related to them.

After my brother moved-out, The news finally leaked in, It's not just simple jobs my dad is doing, bigger ones. Ones that I still do not understand until now, I just follow what he told me to do. At the age of fourteen my past times beacme hacking different governments of different countries during weekends, homeschooling in weekdays, moving from country to country, from a state to another state, just having fun. And believe me until now I'm still doing it. Just having fun.

And Because of my knowledge about computers and hacking stuff, he let me do my very first job when I was about 15. And After that succesful job, he let me participate in the different jobs that they do as long as I stay in the base to keep a look out on different CCTV's on the streets that they would use or the Police Station itself. I stayed in the base until I was around 16 he said that I was too young to do an actual job but I know better he's just an overprotective dad if you ask me. I did my first actual when I reached 17 with Alex of course.

Alex and me grew closer with each other especially when Ethan left us. We became best friend and partners in the Jobs we do, watching each other's back everytime.

My name is Olive, Olivia Shaw.

Daughter of Owen Shaw.

oo)O(oo

Hi my name is Ian..XD

Please comment down what you think.

Vote if you liked it.

And I will do my best to make it better.

I know It's short but I promise the next chappy would be longer.

Sorry for the mistakes in my grammar, English is not really my first language

-Ian XP


	2. Chapter 1: Sophia

Dom's POV

"I'm pregnant" Mia announced looking at Brian then me.

" I already lost my family once. I'm not going through that again" I looked down and remeber a memory that was buried at the back of my head, The day Letty told me she is with our child, Sophia.

" Dom, promise me we stick together." Mia said pleadingly. She's right we need to stick together. We need to protect her and her child.

" I promise." The hugging them both. "Family just got bigger" I laughed happily but deep inside guilt and sadness is building up as I remember my child.

We ended up in an old abandoned building. When we are already settled down, I decided to go outside with my beer to give the two of them some space. As I tried to remember the not so many memories I had with my daughter.

Flashback

" Letty what the Hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled as I grab her arm and pulled her back. She has been so distant with us this past with us this past few days. She barely comes into the garage now and when I see her in the races she dosen't aknowledge my presence anymore. " Nothing" she wispered still not looking at me. " Look at me Let" I touched her face softly. "What's wrong?" I asked once again looking at her straight in the eyes, I know she can't lie anymore this time. She hugged me tightly and rested her head in my chest. I'm glad the team's away with Mia and dad, so we could have some time alone.

" I'm pregnant Dom" she whispered. I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant her words echoed in my head. " I'm going to be a father." I whispered smiling at myself then placing a hand at Letty's still flat stomach. " I don't know." Letty said looking away. " Dom,How are we going to raise a kid? . " Her eyes swelling up with tears. I've never seen Letty be so emotional before so I could tell that she has been attached to this child for some reason. " Who's going to raise a Kid?" A new voice said behing me, When I looked behind it was Pops and Mia looking at us before they noticed my hand at Letty's abdomen. "She's not pre-" Dad said shaking his head in disapproval. "Of course she's not they never did it" Mia scoffed interrupting Dad, clearly not believing what is already obvious. " Letty's pregnant...with my child"

Flashback ends

" Dom you okay?" Brian asked.

" Yea, just remembered something" I said taking a sip on my beer and looking at the view infront of me.

"What do you remember 'bout your father?" Brian asked sitting at the porch with his drink.

" My father." I tried to remember the happy times I had with my dad, the barbecue's, going to church, all.

"He used to have barbecue's every sunday after church-" I smiled at the memory of my father " - For anybody in the neighborhood. If you didn't go to church, you didn't get any barbecues." I looked at Brian.

" Every single day he's in the shop, and every single he's at the kitchen table with Mia helpin' her with her homework." I said.

" Even after she went to sleep, he'd stay up for a few more hours so he could learn the next chapter and help her the next day" I smiled." I remember everything about my father. Everything." I stand and walked to the porch, to take a drink but stop mid-way because of what I heard from Brian .

"That's just it. I don't remember shit about my dad." Brian looked away from me. " I don't remember him yelling, I don't remember him smiling, To be honest with you I don't even remember what the hell he looked like. I just don't remember" He said looking at his side trying to avoid my gaze. I wonder if she felt the same way growing up without knowing who her real parents are.

" He's just never there." He said looking at me. "You ain't gonna be that dad Brian." I told him seriously then walked over to Mia who is sleeeping at a couch. " What do you think it's like to be a father?" Brian asked after we talked about our next And last Job. I smiled looking at him." It's the best thing." I smiled leaning over the porch. " The way you hold your child for the first time, feeding her, how she fit perfectly in your arms, waking at the middle of the night, watching her sleep." I smiled at myself remembering the little moments I had with Sophia.

"Her? Dom, what do you mean by 'watching HER sleep'" Brian asked giving emphasis on the word 'her'. " Nothing." I took a long drink and mentally slapped myself for being so careless. For being so stupid. " No, It's not nothing Dom" Brian said sternly, standong on his feet and taking a step towards me. " It is. Now shut it O'Conner!" I said, glaring at him while he just continued to stare at me.

" You could tell it to me. I might help you with that." He said calmly.

I considered his offer for a second. He used to be a cop and even though he's out of service, surely he has some connections that might help me to find her.

" We're family and we help each other don't we?"

We do help each other but would he still look at me the same way if he knew what I've done. Still I considered his offer he might really help me to correct my mistakes. I nodded, " I did had a daughter." I started, looking at the night sky outside. " Dark Brown hair like Dad, she had Letty's curls and attitude-" I smiled a little. " but her eyes they're so much like mine. Letty used to say that she will grow up really active since she always kicks her. She's almost right though almost. The little angel decided to come a little earlier than expected, came out at 7 months and gave us a good scare-" Taking a drink from my beer which is almost empty I looked at Brian.

" She was fine after that, Dad fell for her almost immediately, few months later we have a little angel runing around the house causing all kinds of troubl. Letty tried to be the best mother with the help of dad of course." I took one last sip from my drink before continuing to the worst part. " She was taken away from us two years after she was born. They said that we couldn't take care of a kid with Dad gone. They we're right we couldn't but no matter what we would do our best to try. That's when I learned I'm going to be sent to Lompoc we have no choice but to give her away." I tried to swallow the lump building on my throat.

" The first thing we did after I got out of prison is to get her, but the people told us that she has been adopted by a rich couple just a few months after the workers put her there. We tried to search for the couple but all we found is that they lived in New York for a while and traveled back home to Europe." I tried to conceal the tears in my eyes. It's been a while since I last talked about her since everybody knows what happend and tried not to bring back the painful memories of her.

" That was the last time I saw her. That was the first time I saw Letty so broken because of the lost of our child. I've never forgave myself for letting her go, She should still be with us right now, It was all my fault Brian."

" What's her name?"

" Sophia. Sophia Marie Toretto. Dad thought it would be good to have a piece of Mom in her, Marie." Her name sounded so foreign to me. It's been years since I said my daughter's name out loud.

" We're going to find her Dom. " Brian said confidently. " After this Job we will."

oo)O(oo

Picture is Sophia.

It's 9 pm and I have school tommorow, I think I'm going to sleep now. finally!.

Good Night Peeps!

And remember comment, vote, and fan!

-Ian xD

* I just realized that there is a conflict between the dates and ages so I'm trying my best to correct them.


	3. Chapter 2: Café

Olive's POV

I head into a small café here in London. I've been here once before but never really stayed here longer than three weeks. It really is a big city but at the same time really picturesque so I decided to bring my camera and polaroid with me and besides it was who dad advised me to familliarize myself in the new surroundings. And even though he won't say it, To find small roads near interpol that would be essential if we need a quick escape . Or if I need a quick escape.

As I head into the café I noticed a familliar blond locks I knew so well. Alex, seating in a table for two as if waiting for somebody. I decided to seat by the window as a waitress decided to follow me to my seat.

"Good Morning, Miss" The waitress greeted happily with her thick British Accent and passing me the Menu. Is that how it works here in UK? You just smile at random people?

"What can I get for you ?" She said, still smiling.

I wonder if I could ever smile that big considering how much dangerous my lifestyle is. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever reach 30 or if I'm lucky 35. But that's just impossible since in almost every job I always tend to get hurt or get killed.

"How about a White Capucchino?" I asked looking from the menu to the smiling waitress.

"Sure" her grin getting even bigger. If that is still possible. I hope all people are like this waitress. Always smiling even if she dosen't know me at all. Would she still look at me like that or even treat me this way if she knew who I really am? A daughter of one of the world's most wanted people? I don't think so.

"How about any snacks miss?" The waitress asked as she scribbled down in her notes and not even bothering to look up to me. I consider her offer for a minute. But I need to go real soon there still a lot of possible exits near Interpol I haven't checked yet, Besides I haven't really gone around London that much.

" No thanks, I still need to do some impotant stuff" I politely declined her offer of snacks.

" But we have the best carbonara! You need to try at least one of those" She asked with these big pleading eyes that you can't really deny at all.

"Fine" I said. Exasperated.

"Yes! I'll prepare it personally for you!" She said happily and skipped away.

As I sat there to wait for my order, the events of the past few weeks started sinking in.

My dad announcing our travel here in UK, telling us that we are going to steal some kind of chip, designing and building the flip cars, and customizing the cars that we would use to escape after the break in the interpol headqurters.

I saw a blonde head sat beside me in my peripheral vision. As if wanting to start a conversation but I decided to ignore him since he himself should not be here in the first place.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The stranger beside me started.

Still I ignored him and just continued to stare at the window as I try to remember why am I here in the first place. I thought I just need a coffee? Why am I here waiting for a snack that I didn't want?.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and a lot of staring. Well, him staring at me.

"What are you doing here, Al?" I asked softly looking at the stranger beside me. And as expected it was Alex. Of course. He always know where I would be when I need time to think.

"Well, Just like you I ne-"Someone cleared their throat and interrupted our little conversation. I looked up and saw the waitress holding my order. With a huge smile plastered on her face.

" You're together aren't you?" She said looking at the two of us. Her eyes swinging back and forth as if waiting for someone to answer her.

Alex and I just looked at each other, Completely surprised about what the waitres had said. Do we look like we're together? I mean we treat each other like bestfriends. But that's it.

" Here's your order Miss-" She said puttng the tray at the table

" -Do you want anything Sir?" She asked looking over at Alex.

"No, I'm good, I'm good" Alex declined her offer politely.

The waitress smiled one last time before returning back to her work and assisting a new costumer.

" So what are you doing here then?" I asked after a few minutes as I took a sip from my coffee.

" I needed some air. I guess"

" From all the tension around, We both really need some air" I agreed,Slumping back into my seat and tasting the Carbonara. It does really tastes good.

" Try it" I said pointing to the Carbonara. And then wriggling my brows.

He scoffed, smliling and then took a deep breath.

"What do you think will happen after this" looking at him while taking a bite.

" We'll figure it out after everything's done." He answered

"It tastes really good" he muttered.

" Shaw said Hobbs is a pretty good cop." I bet he noticed the nervousness in my voice because the moment I said this he looked at me with his dark blue eyes that looked like ocean when the sun reflected it. His blue eyes gaze into my brown ones with the most concerned look I've ever seen.

" You don't have to worry about tommorow," he said still gazing into my eyes. " I won't leave you, I'll protect you no matter what" Kissing my forehead. "Sometimes I thought you'll be the one to leave me you know" he confessed.

" I won't I promise." It came out in my mouth involuntary. And instantly regretted it how could I promise someone that I'll stay beside them with the life I am living?. But I want to do it, I want to stay beside him. Even if I can't. I thought about how our life would be if we stick with each other, always running, moving from time to time,always looking behind our backs. It just won't work if everyone's looking for us.

" So how did you know I'm here?" I asked as I took another sip from my cofee. Still thinking if we would ever have a chance to have a normal life.

" I don't know. I just thought you would be here and I was right" Alex shrugged. " I know you so well that I don't need to ask where you are, I just head somewhere I know you love." He said with a smile. " A cofee shop."

He knows me so well that sometimes I'm surprised when he managed to make me smile even in the lowest part of my life. How he managed to protect me even when we're still kids and makes me laugh when I tend to cry.

In the end he ended up eating the whole plate with a satisfied smile.

" I think I should go now, I still haven't gone around London that much" I said standing up from my seat and collecting my belongings.

"Well actually, I don't have anything to do after this, Do you mind if I come with you?" As he got up and payed the bills for me.

"Sure." I shrugged, and headed out of the cafe with Alex in my trail.

I wonder how the first job would go tomorrow. I hope that it would go well 'Cause I really have a bad feeling about this.

oo)O(oo

Hope you like this. I know the story is about Sophia and this is Olive's POV but I promise there is going to be a big surprise in the end and how Sophia and Olive's life is connected. I promise.

-Ian XP


	4. Chapter 3: The Job

Olivia's POV

As my dad, Shaw, started to go through the plan one last time, I stared at the map of London one more time and tried to memorize all the little lines representing small roads leading away from Interpol represented by a big Red dot. Yesterday, when we tried to find some roads near Interpol, me and Alex ended up having a day out instead of finding quick escape routes for today. So now I'm trying my best to memorize it all.

"If you two did your job yesterday, you wouldn't stare at that as if you're life depends on it." Shaw reprimanded as he stared at me.

I just shrugged and continued to look at the map as I heard a quiet snigger behind me. Alex. I really do not know how he managed to laugh around while the team is right infront of us.

" I bet you're regretting that you accepted my request to come with you yesterday" he whispered quietly. I ignored him trying to concentrate on the map one more time.

" I expect that Hobbs would be here. So don't be surprised if a Hummer shows up from nowhere and try to ruin our plan" Shaw warned.

"Ollie, you have 15 minutes to get the data from interpol while we distract them." Shaw looked at me and then to Alex.

When everyone's busy having last minute check on their cars Shaw called me and Alex to stay at the table.

" Keep her safe. I want her back here complete with no missing limbs." He smirked and looked at me. His smirked got even wider when he saw the look on my face full of disbelief.

" You really think I'll lose a limb or something?" I know that I always tend to get hurt or get killed when I participate in jobs that's why Shaw or Dad prefers me staying at the base and guiding everyone, but not in this time. I'm the only one who knows how to get the database in the Interpol properly without raising any suspicion and can get it in such a short time.

"Everything's set." Jah alerted us, with a gun on his hand. As far as I know he is a really good martial artist even before he joined us but got even better when my uncle, Ian, trained him.

"You should go now, We'll try to hack the database later when you got back"

OooooO

I sat in the passenger seat in my car as Alex drove us to the Interpol with Jah's car in our trail. They would be guard us while I get the database. Shaw and Vegh will distract the cops and get them as far as possible away from interpol.

"We're two blocks away from interpol." Alex said looking at me.

"You ready?"

" Yeah, just a bit nervous" I said leaning my head on the window. And looked at the Interpol building as we approached It. He just clutched my hand reasuringly and looked at me.

"I'll be right behind you" he smiled one last time as we both got out of the car and sprinted to the fire exit at the back of the building. As we reached the 23rd floor I ran straight into an office where I knew the database would be. I started to hack the data the moment reached the computer. It will take a few minutes to download the whole database because of It's size, I looked through the window behind me and saw that the rest of the team is getting ready if somebody tried to ruin the plan.

34% downloaded. 10 minutes left. Faster.

We need to get out of here as soon as possible. I looked to my left and saw Alex tapping his fingers on the table, looking irritated because the data is tooking more time than expected to download.

69% downloaded. Then we heard engines followed with gunshots. Shit.

The moment we heard the gunshots Alex and I both looked at each other and hurried to the window. Another set of team is here. "So don't be surprised if a Hummer shows up from nowhere and try to ruin our plan" Shaw's warning echoed through my head.

" Let's go guys we've got company" I heard through the earpiece.

" It's Hobbs" Alex announced confirming my doubts.

" No, It's one of his little minions" Jah's voice said through the earpiece. " We can't hold them off much longer, you need to get out of there now!" Jah said hurriedly. Then I heard more gunshots.

79% downloaded. We need more time. Just a few minutes would be enough. Come on!.

" We need more time" I looked at Alex who is already at the door with his gun pointed at it.

" Get out of here, lead them away! We'll be right behind you!" I shouted through the earpiece. My voice trembling at the end because of the adrenaline rush. My breathing becoming harder.

" Via, just calm down!" I heard Alex's worried voice said somewhere but I didn't really pay attention to it. And just continued to stare at the computer as if my glaring would make it faster.

86% downloaded.

"Fine. Hurry up! Your dad will kill us if something happend to you" Klaus' deep voice answered.

"Let's go Boys" Vegh said with her thick british accent.

100% downloaded. Finally.

" It's done. Come on." I said hurriedly as I pulled out the external disk from the computer and ran to the staircase. We just took the stairs instead of the elevator like we did when we entered. I guess the adrenaline helped a lot because in a matter of minutes we were already running out of the building. As we pass through the Interpol building we saw a car filled with gunshots and saw a brown- haired girl and a chinese guy staring back at us.

" That must be one of the other team" Alex whispered to himself as we drove off.

" I bet they are. The girl is holding a gun" I agreed, taking deep breathes, trying to regain my normal breathing.

" I have one of your inhalers somewhere here" as he started to look for the inhaler.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing besides we need to hurry up." I said as I grab his arm stopping him mid-way on reaching a bag behind looked at me still not sure. " It's just in the ba-" he started but then I saw one of the other team's car crashed into a car parked in the street. " What the-?" I stare in shock as the car rolled on it's own. I didn't know that those little devices would be that deadly.

When we managed to catched up with them, another car ran straight into a what seems like a hotel lobby and flipped over just like the other car did.

" They've already brought down three of the four cars." I said looking straight ahead as one of the driver's managed to get the device off his car. It looks like that driver is more skilled than the first two. " The last car, It seems that he's more skilled than the first two back there" Alex said, as if reading my thoughts in my head then pointing to the car a little ahead of us. " He must be the one leading them. Without him they'll be on their own." He smiled a little. A plan forming in his head. I nodded getting what he meant. "We'll try to take the last car in our guard, he must be the leader of the other team." I said through the little microphone attached to the earpiece to inform the others with our Idea.

"No" It was Shaw who answered this time with his stern, demanding voice. " They wouldn't put the leader on your back, They would put it behind me." He said. " Stick to the plan Olivia, there's no time for mistakes" I flinched when I heard my full name the only times I heard him said that is when I stepped out of line and that's really rare since I'm the perfect little daughter of his. As we passed the last car I caught the blonde driver looking at us in pure shock. What is it with this people? Is something wrong with us that they keep staring?

Approaching Markington Point" Vegh informed as I saw Shaw's flip car passed with a black car and a Hummmer on his tail. Alex positioned us right behind Vegh to serve as a look out. " Stay on track. I'm taking the constingency" Shaw said and without waiting for an answer I saw him took a sharp left . " Ollie, stay with them. Letty's on my back."

That Letty girl. I should've kill her on her sleep or when I found her on the hospital. If it weren't for her skills she would be under her grave by now. She should be thankful that Shaw convinced me to go back to Italy with Alex or else I would have done it without second thoughts. Maybe I could still do it? "Fine!" I spat angrily.

"I know what exactly you're thinking Olive and it's not the right time for that." Alex scolded me. How did he know? Does he have a mind reading thing or something.I looked at him incredulously." And how in the world did you know that?" I scoffed still pissed with Shaw. He turned to look at me and smirked. "I know you better than you know yourself" he winked, then turned to look at the road again. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Alex with his smirks and winks. I hate him.

(AN: Really huh? XD)

Shaw's POV

" Klaus don't get Olive out of your sight" I hissed. As I took a sharp left with Toretto still at my track. I need to get her out of the danger as much as possible.

Olive's POV

"Al, we need to help the others" I said when I saw the blonde driver trying to get Jah's car flip over. " On it" he said as he stepped on the gas and sped up until we are right beside the blonde driver. But when he noticed us he turned right and that made us crash into another car and leaving us on a upside down position as the blonde driver sped up and tried to catch up with Jah. "Bullshit " I barely heard Alex as I felt something pierced through my skin and a warm liquid gush out of it.

Yeah, this is really bad. Really bad Indeed

oo)O(oo

Vote Comment and Follow!

I hope you like this. Please comment down what you think I really appreciate your comments.

-Ian XP


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Caught

Alex's POV

"Bullshit" That blonde driver is going to pay for this. No, his whole team is going to pay for this. I'm going to make sure he would regret that he wanted to stop us from doing this Job."Olive you okay?"I said looking over to her side and noticed a pool of blood forming on her armsleeves. "Yeah, just my arm." her face contorting in pain. "I'll try to get out first,Then I'll help you out. We need to be careful on your arm it might be broken or something" I said and started kicking the window repeatedly until it shattered.

lAs soon as I got out of our now wrecked car I run to Olive's side and helped her in getting out, especially with her left arm and leaned her to the car."Let me see that" I reached for her left arm and tried to fold the sleeves of her sweatshirt as gentle as possible to have a better sight of her wound. "It dosen't look bad. We just need to get those shards of glasses off your slkin" I sighed in relief.

"Just...Get it out" she whispered tly. "It's disgusting" she said looking on her wound. It's been a while since she last had a wound like that. Mainly because she stayed most of the time at the base rather than doing the actual jobs herself.

"The wound or the blood?" I laughed quietly while she just shrugged and smiled. " This might hurt a little" I warned looking at her. " It's fine. I'm used to the pain anyway, I've never done a job without me getting almost killed" She joked. I don't know how she managed to joke at times like this.

" Drop your weapons!" A voice behind me yelled. I looked up iand saw that it was the blonde driver. Again. But this time his gun was pointed at my head.

" What the Hell?" I heard Olive whisper behind me looking sharply at the blonde guy.

Holy Shit. Why do the people always show up at the wrong time? I stood up and face the man. Getting Olive to safety that is my main priority.

"Look Sir, See my girlfriend is hurt right here-" I said pointing to Olive and mentally cursing myself for calling him 'sir.' Well, atleast I get to call Olive my girlfriend right?. Not bad.

" Can you just let me clean and bandage her up before she lose too much blood?" I said looking over at Olive who's getting paler by the minute because of the lost of blood. If Olive's not bloodied up, I would have shooted him straight in head by now. Maybe later when Oli's bandaged up and blonde driver considered this for a moment and I guess in his expression he would agree. Of course he would. I'm sure they would take the chance to know all our plans through us.

"Fine!" He spat venomously then called someone over the phone but continued to look at us. " Give me your weapons" he demanded as he waited for the other end to answer his call.

I have no choice but to give him our guns glaring at him while I handed the guns to him but decided to keep our knives with us just incase. I kneel down to Olive's sitting position and started to get the pieces of glass out of her skin. " I'm glad you know how to do the first-aid thing" she whispered softly in my ear. "I'm glad that your dad is there when you need some medical attention or else that might have pushed me to get real medical lessons for college" I laughed quietly as I shred a piece of my shirt and tied it to Olive's bleeding wound and helped her up. My hands found Olive's waist and relaxed when she did not do anything to remove it.

"Good You're done" The blonde dude said, smiling. Something's not right. I eyed him carefully. Just then I noticed what's wrong, a Hummer is going in our way, the same Hummer we saw chasing Shaw. Shit. I gripped Olive's waist tightly and pulled her closer to me. If that is still possible. I looked at Olive and found her looking at me curiously. I just smiled at her reassuringly and went to look at the blonde driver again

"Where are you bringing us?" I asked sternly at the driver as the Hummer approached us. " In our base kid" he said as the driver of the Hummer got out. And guess who it is? Agent Luke Hobbs. Isn't this our luck day.

"Olive, we met again" Hobbs smiled.

Olive sighed. And look at Hobbs confidently and smiled. " Long time no see, Hobbs" The way she said this it's like she knows him personally. He looked at me for a split second before he noticed that I have my arms around Olive's waist.

" So this your boyfriend huh?" His question sounds more like a statement to me. " None of your buisness. Hobbs." I glared. "Hobbs we need to go now" A new voice said behind Hobbs and noticed that they both wear smilar bulletfroof vests.

" O'Conner go now. We'll be right behind you" Hobbs nodded to the blonde driver. " I'll meet you at the base, I'll get these two on my back." He said as the dark-haired girl pushed us at the back seat of their car.

Olive's POV

" You know you can't arrest us Hobbs" I said with a forced smile and he looked at me through the rearview mirror. Why not have a liitle fun.

" Why arrest you? If you're just going to escape the next day? I'm going to bring you in a place you can't" He smirked. We escaped him last time what's the difference now? Of course we still can.

" And where in the hell is that?" I scoffed. Wherever that is I'm sure we can escape it, even if it ia hell itself. I don't care. " You'll see." he said and returned his attention back on the road.

I looked at Alex and caught him looking at me worriedly, "Stai bene?" ( You okay?) he whispered quietly in Italian."Sì" (Yeah) I replied with a small smile. Even though my arm is burning, I paid no attention to it. "Il braccio, sanguina ancora" (Your arm, It's bleeding again) Alex touched my arm softly his eyes full of worry. "Possiamo co"ncentrarci su come noi sarà esacape e non il mio braccio, per favore?"(Can we just focus on how we will esacape and not my arm, Please?)

" I don't know what you're saying but if that's about escaping, I won't waste my time If I were you." He aaid as we approach a building. Hobbs drove straight into an elevator that can carry an entire car. His assistant got down and press a button beside the door of the elevator which I think is the number of floor their base is located.

" You brought us into your base? Just one call to my father you're dead." I scoffed this is pure stupidity, I thought that he's smarter than the blonde driver.

" Don't worry about us. And You won't get to call him." He said looking at me. " Their base is pretty simple, easy to escape, lack of security devices." Alex said out loud, his voice full of sarcasticness.

"Really? Well you haven't seen the entire place. Let's don't judge the book by it's cover." His assistant said as we wait for the elevator door to open. " This is going to be pretty easy." Alex whispered beside me, his voice full of confidence. " I hope so." I said as the elevator doors swung open.

Dom's POV

" She let that happen Brian" I said desperately. Remembering how Letty shot me and just sped off without any word.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone, Dom" Brian said looking at me I know somehow he is right. "Even though she's alive maybe she's gone."

"You don't turn your back on family...even when they do" I said. It's a big mistake that left Letty and now I have the chance to get her back, I won't let this pass.

Shaw's POV

I heard an engine entering the base I thought it was Olive and Alex but then heard Letty's voice. Where the hell is Olive and Alex? They should have been back by now unless something happened.

"You Good?" I asked Letty. "Yeah." she replied. "Okay, listen up!" I called the team's attention to discuss about Hobbs and this Toretto, pushing aside the fact that Olive and Alex hasn't comeback yet and that Hobbs might have them. "That was a vey different breed on Hobbs usual wannabe warriors." I said as I stand up from my seat. "We need to learn who this people are, what they're made of. Vegh" I called as I walked to the table located at the center as Vegh opened a folder with all the info's we got of Toretto' and his team.

" O'Conner, Parker, Pearce, Toretto, and the rest of the team." she distributed the files to the others and we started to open the files and scan it. " These guys are common criminals." Ivory concluded looking over a file. " Tonight these common criminals are seconds away from taking us down. Give them the respect they deserve or it weakens us" I said looking at him. "You might wanna see this." Jah said and passed me a picture of Letty and Toretto looking happy. I put down the picture at the table and look at Letty's direction."Ring any bells?" I said And leaned over a desk whle she approach the table.

"Yeah-" she looked at me for a second but avoided my gaze." That's the guy I shot."She looked at the picture closely."You look happy" I knew I hit her because the second I said it she looked at me Sternly, "I don't remember him."

"That's bullshit We've got a problem 've got a picture of her with the guy who almost took you out?" Klaus said walking over the center table while Letty looked at him annoyed. " Klaus, aren't you team muscle? Don't make me go over there and make me team pussy." She glared at him. " She dosen't remember him. Names and records aren't enough I want personal informationinto their lives, into their minds-" I paced around the table looking at each of them sternly " find their weaknesses and we will exploit them." I said and walked out to search for Olive.

Alex's POV

Hobbs bought us into a room that look like a living room without windows and threw me some bandages before he left us alone, locking the door behind him. " Great!" Olive said sitting on the couch with a frown on her face. " How the Hell are we going to escape now? There's no computers around here, clearly no way of contacting them" She said as her eyes scanned the room for any flaws that we might use to escape. " They'll come here later. I'm sure they're going to get any info's they can get from us. We still have a chance." I said sitting beside her. We still do have a chance. Besides, I'm sure Shaw already noticed our absence. Or more likely her absence.

" Let's get a look on that wound." I said and immediately started to work on her wound again being as gentle as possible, while she rested her head and looked at the ceiling. " What do you think they'll offer us now? A Trade maybe?" She asked still looking at the ceiling. " I don't know but one thing I know for sure is that your Dad already noticed our absence. Well, your absence actuually." I shrugged. That brought a smile to her lips. " Any pastime you know? Looks like were going to stay here until Shaw finds us. Well, finds me actually." She laughed then faced me.

Dom's POV

" Tej, we're gonna need cars without computer chips that can be over-ridden" I instructed Tej. " Make sure they're fast" I added while Brian laughed. " I got this." He smiled. " Already on it Dom, contact RND and DSS" Hobbs interrupted. " Hobbs, I said I got this" Hobbs raised his brows and looked at Tej. " This should be intresting" I said and walked back to the car I'm trying to fix.

" Toretto, We caught two." Hobbs said before I even reach the car. " You might want to see them. Get every info you can have from them." He said as he walked to the computers " The girl is Shaw's daughter." He added. " Where?" I asked turning around so I could see him. " Two floors above us. In the room I showed you before." He said before going back to work on the computers with Tej. I heard Tej asked Hobbs how he caught the two before I walked to Brian.

" O'Conner, I need your help" I said looking at Brian. He nodded and followed me to the elevator. " These two, they're just kids." Brian said as we waited for the elevator door to open. Kids? In Shaw's team? " Brian what do you mean?" I looked at him confused.

" Why would two kids be in a professional team like Shaw's?"

" Maybe because they're professional like them? You heard Hobbs, one of them is Shaw's daughter" he said as the elevator doors open and we walked inside and I pressed the button '26' where the room Hobbs showed me one time is located. " How old do you think?" I asked as we waited to reach the floor. " Around seventeen to nineteen. I'm not sure" He said as the doors open and revealed a beautiful view of London and a small room at the end. We headed to the door and heard two people talking inside. Brian got the key which is hanging just beside the door itself, he inserted the key to the lock that made a clicking sound.

The two people inside became quiet while I pushed the door open. I saw a Blonde guy looking at me and a Blonde girl with her back facing us, the blonde girl turn around and saw her face. Brian was right both of them are just kids. But somewhere at the back of my mind told me that if Sophia is somehow alive she would look like the blonde girl without blonde hair and blue eyes.

oo)O(oo

Thank God! It's finally done! Took me two days to finish this.

Picture is Olive and Alex. ;)

Anyway, please comment down what you think I really appreciate the feedbacks

Fan, Vote and Follow!

\- Ian XD


	6. Chapter 5: A Deal

Olive's POV

We heard a key being inserted to a lock. When I look behind me a bald man and the blonde driver is looking back at us. Plan just got busted. If these two are the ones who will interrogate us we really won't stand a chance. Two fully grown man versus two teenagers? Not a chance. The two man sat infront of us the blonde driver which I remember the name is O'Conner sat infront of Alex while the bald man sat infront of me.

" Do you know Letty? Letty Ortiz?" The man infront of me asked. Come on. Until here?. I leaned my back at the couch and looked at the bald man with a frown. " Until here still Letty?" I said in disbelief, looking at Alex. " You know what? I should've killed her that night in the hospital, Really. Or maybe in her sleep?" I said rolling my eyes and looked at the bald man again." What the hell is with that Letty girl?" I muttured under my breath a little too loud so they could hear me. " So you know her?" O'Conner continued looking at me.

" Yeah, we're at the same team if you didn't noticed" Alex replied looking at my direction for a second. That's Alex I smirked a little.

" How old are you two?" O'Conner asked again while the bald man is still stared at me so I just focused on the painting beside the door. "Seventeen and Eighteen" I looked at Alex in disbelief. Why would he tell them our real ages? We normaly tell anyone who asks us about our age that we're 19 and 20 so our real ages would remain a secret.

" There's no point of hiding it, They're going to find it out anyway." Alex said, looking at me. " So that's why Hobbs can't arrest you huh?" O'Conner smiled. I looked at him suspiciously. Why would he be so cool about this instead of being totally serious?.

" Why do you care about us? About who we are? Aren't you supposed to ask us about Shaw?"I eyed O'Conner carefully. " Who are you?" I asked them again.

" They're not cops." Alex abruptly said. " What?" I looked at Alex incredulously. " They should have asked about Shaw at the very first place not Letty" He replied staring off the distance, frowning to himself before he looked at the bald man then to O'Conner.

" Who are you?" He asked once again but more stern." Looks like things aren't going on as planned." A new voice said beside me, when I looked at the door Hobbs is standing there with his brows raised." I'm going straight to the point." He said walking toward us.

" I want a trade-" he looked straight in my eyes before turning away to look at Alex. " Your freedom in exchange for your help and information" i raised my brows and looked at him. This is going to be a waste of time. I thought sarcastically.

" Our Freedom? Since when did you get a hold of our freedom?" I scoffed smiling at him, his face hardened when I slouched at the seat and rested my head on my hands. Feeling bored." Since now." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Alex " This is called stupidity" I frown.

" It's not." It was the bald man who answered now, " It's impossible that you two wanted this life, running from time to time." He said with his deep voice that remnded me of my uncle, only much more scarier this time. His words hit me. He's right I never wanted a life like this, Running and hiding from everyone. Never having a normal life, But betraying Dad? it's the one thing I can't do.

" I won't help you. No." Alex said, his voice full of confidence. "I know that you're stupid enough to bring us in your base, but what I didn't know is that you are also too desperate enough that you even asked us to help you" I said looking at him with a bored expression.

" I'm not asking for help, Shaw. I'm offering you a chance right now to have a normal life. In a few years you'll turn 18 and like everyone else you could go to prison." Prison. His words echoed in my head. I can't go to prison for now but the moment we got out of this building they could arrest Alex for sure, and in a few years they could also arrest me unless I agreed in this offer. Full pardon, clear records, normal life. But dad how about him?

"We need to talk." I said looking at Alex. " Privately." he nodded and looked at Hobbs andd Hobbs looked at us carefully before talking again. " We'd be back after thirty minutes" He said before walking out of the door while O'Conner and the bald man stood up. O'Conner was first to go out, the bald man was a few steps from the door but turned around to look at us

" I'm Dominic, Think carefully before deciding. I don't think you two deserve this kind of life." He said before walking out of the door and locking it. I never imagined that a huge guy like him would think that way.

" What do you think? Should we accept their offer" He asked looking at the vacant seat infront of him. " Do you want to accept it? We'll have clean records, Have a normal life if we accept it." I told him. I really want to do this one, It's not everyday someone would tell you that they'll give you full pardons. " Do you want to?" He asked looking at me. " I don't know." I said truthfully.

"I want to, but a part of me tells that Hobbs is a cop and not all cops keep their words. Besides, Dad wouldn't like this. Not a single bit." Dad, he was the one who kept us alive, who took care of us, and this is what we're going to pay him? for all those things that he did for us? for me?

" They'll arrest you the moment you step foot off this building." I said. " Don't worry about me. I'll manage it." He said trying to comfort me. " As long as you're fine, I'll be fine." He added smiling and reached for my cheek. " I'll accept this, if it means we can stick together" I looked at his eyes and touched his hand that is on my cheek.

" I won't leave you, remember?" I smiled at him. I rested my head on his shoulder as we both tried to be comfortable on the couch which almost impossible since we are both not sure if this is the right to do." I hope your dad will understand why we will do this" He said after a while. " He will." I muttered quietly.

Dominic's POV

" I'm Dominic, Think carefully before deciding. I don't think you two deserve this kind of life." I said and closed the door behind me. How would two teenagers end up with a team like Shaw's? And the girl, she reminds me so much of Letty, the stubborness, her attitude, I smiled at the thought. When I reached the elevator Brian and Hobbs are already waiting. " Do you think they'll help us?" Brian asked.

" I don't think so. Shaw's crew is very loyal when it comes to situations like this." Hobbs replied frowning to himself. " They will. They're to young to have a life like this, everyone on they're age are supposed to be having fun not running from cops." I told them. They should be enjoying life not like this. " I could see it in their eyes, they want to have a normal life like any normal kid have at that age" I said as we enter the elevator. " Well, they're not normal kids and I don't think they are normal kids, the way they talk did you notice it? They sound like an adult not teenagers." Brian said. That got me thinking, they do sound like an adult in some ways but when you look at them thet're still kids no matter. "Let's just see." Hobbs said before walking out of the elevator.

Shaw's POV

" Didn't I told you to keep an eye on her?" I yelled angrily at Klaus who is looking at the floor. Olive and Alex still hasn't comeback and now I'm sure that Hobbs have them since I saw their car upside down on the tunnel when I tried to look for them. " Their car got left. We have no choice but to leave or we would be caught just like them" He tried to reason out. " They wouldn't be left behind if you didn't leave them! I'm telling you right now Klaus if something happened to her you'll be the first one to pay" I snarled at the huge guy infront of me.

" Owen, if she's important enough for them they won't hurt her. I'm sure she's fine." Letty tried to calm me. I'm not worried about their safety I'm sure they're fine. What I'm worried about is her identity, what if Toretto found out who she really is? The birthmark would he recognized it? I sat infront of the computer and tried to focus on the database that we stole once more and tried pushed the thought of Olivia still missing at the back of my mind, She's the least of my worries right now I have a team to lead and I need to do it properly.

Alex's POV

Olive rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her in return. Soon enough her eyes closed and fell asleep, I decided to rest her head on my chest so she will be more comfortable. As I waited for Hobbs to enter, I realized how peaceful Olive look like when she's sleeping, without the smirks, or smiles, just Olive. I thought about what time is it, and how tired we both are so I let my eyes closed, it felt like only a few seconds when I heard the door opened and Hobbs entered with the bald man who I remembered is Dominic, Hobbs sat infront of me while Dominic stood beside Hobbs' seat and looked at Olive.

" So what's your decision?" Hobbs asked. " We're going to help you, but we have a condition." I looked at him while Olive is still passed out on my arms. " You won't kill him. In the end he's still the one who kept us alive, he's still her father." I told him. " I'll try my best." He said after a few seconds.

" Don't try your best, Hobbs. Do your best" I looked at him sternly while Olive shifted on my arms. " What time is it?" I asked looking at Olive. " Just past 2am" Dominic answered while Hobbs stood from his place.

" Come on, let's go." He said and walked out while I started to wake Olive. " Don't" Dominic interrupted. I looked at him with questioning eyes. " I'll carry her, looks like she's really tired." He smiled and scooped her from me and carried her bridal style to the elevator. " So what's your real name?" Dominic asked as we entered the elevator,

" Alex. Alexander McLean. You already know her's don't you?" I said as he elbowed the button number '29'. " All I know is that she's the daughter of Owen Shaw that's all." He looked at Olive who is still asleep on his arms and looking very comfortable. " Olive, that's her name" I said and looked at the door. " Where are you bringing us now?" I asked once again. " You would stay here until this thing is over." I looked at him. Where is he bringing us? On a jail?. The doors swug open and revealed a luxurious flat with two bedrooms a kitchen, a living room and a dining table. " Roman and Tej is staying here with you. " Dominic said as he walked to a room at the end.

" And this would be your room-" he walked into the room kicking the door lightly so he could enter and laid Olive carefully on one of the beds. I walked to Olive's bed and crouched to her side. " Olive wake up." I whispered to her ear. " What are you doing?" Dominic asked behind me. I looked at him for a while before turning to Olive again. " She can't sleep with her contacts on." I said as I pulled out the case of her contacts and started to shake her softly. She stirred a liitle but still stayed asleep. She must've been really tired." I'll wait for you outside" Dominic said before walking out of the door while I continued to wake Olive.

Dominic's POV

I sat at the living room and waited for Alex to come out of the room. I remembered the day Brian told me that Sophia might be already dead since he found no records of her leaving the country or the couple that adopted her.

flashback

" Dom, can I talk to you?" Brian asked from the counter. " Is there something wrong?" I asked looking behind me and leaned at the kitchen sink. " I tried to look for Sophia." He said looking at me, I remember the night he told me that after the job in Rio we would look for Sophia. " I'm sorry Dom, after she was adopted they just disappear like smoke. No records, no nothing they just disappeared." Brian said shaking his head. Sophia's gone just like Letty. " I didn't expect anything Brian, I just thought maybe I could see her, know if she's fine, or if she's still alive." I said looking over at the window and hoping that I could see her again, Hoping to see my family whole again.

flashback ends

"Thank You." I heard a voice said beside me and when I looked to my right Alex was sitting at the couch next to me . " For what?" I asked looking at the blank TV. " For not killing us, for letting us stay." I looked at him confused. Why would we kill them?. " I actually thought that you're going to murder us." He smiled. " We're going to cooperate but first we need a few things" he paused. " First, the bag that Hobbs took from is we need it. Second, we need computers-" He continued. " We have a lot of them." I interrupted while Alex nodded. " Third, and probbably the most important... For Olive, we need clothes." I look at him smiling. " Well, that's not hard." We heard a door opened and turned to see Tej standing at the door.

" Who's this guy?" Tej asked looking at me. " Tej this is Alex, Alex he's Tej" I said walking towards Tej with Alex on my trail they both shook their hands. " Alex McLean" He nodded to Tej " Tej Parker, are you the guy that Hobbs caught? Tej asked looking at him. " They're going to help us, But for now let them rest." I said, Tej nodded and walked to his room. " You should too, Let's talk more in the morning." Alex said and headed to their room, I caught a glimpse of Olive sleeping comfortably in her bed as Alex opened the door. Unintentionally, I remembered the days when I would watch Sophia sleep in Letty's embrace as I walked back to the elevator.

oo)O(oo

I hope you like this chapter..

Fan, Vote, Comment

-Ian XD


	7. Chapter 6: Brown Eyes

Olive's POV

I woke up in an unknown bed. I looked around for a while and tried to remember how I got here but remembered nothing. When I was about to stand from the bed but heard a knock on the door and heard a familliar voice. " Olivia, sweetie, you need to get up you're already late for breakfast" The voice said softly. My breath was stuck in my throat. Mom. I knew her voice so well, how could I ever forget that soft sweet voice of her? The person behind the door entered to the room and confirmed my thoughts, it was really her. I stared at her for a long while, she's alive. " Mom." I choked as I felt my tears startin to build up. " Hmmm?" She looked at me, I couldn't keep it any longer I sprinted towards her and hugged her tightly.

" I missed you so much" I said as I hug her and felt the tears rolled down to my cheeks. " Honey, we met yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that day" She said softly as she caressed my back like everytime she put me to bed. " I thought you we're gone." I sobbed. She looked at me, " I'll never be gone as long as I'm there." She pointed at my heart and hugged me again. " Girls, come on the breakfast is getting cold!" Dad shouted from somewhere down stairs. " Come on." She smiled. She grab my hand and lead me downstairs where I knew my dad and Ethan us waiting for us.

And then the scene changed.

I was looking at my 11 year old self walking towards the plane with my mother at my bacK wearing the same clothes she wore that night. "No! Go Back!" I tried to shout at the eleven year old Olive but it seems like she dosen't hear me so I tried to run at their place. " Go back!" I tried to shake her but my hands just went past through her body. " No! Go back! You're going to die!" I yelled at my mother who also didn't notice me. No! This is not happening again. I looked at them helplessly as they walk closer to the spot where my mother died. " No! Please!" I tried to beg my younger self. "Go back" I pleaded as I tried to push her back but like before my hands just went past through. I felt a tear escaped my eyes as I heard a gunshot and a woman fell down who I knew is my mother. I cried even more as I saw my mother bloodied up again. " Mom" I cried as I felt a pair of huge hands grab my arm.

Dom's POV

I was about to wake Tej up when I heard cries from Olive and Alex's bedroom. I'm sure it's Oilve because Alex was downstairs in the base. I sprinted to Olive's room as Tej came out of his room looking confused but I ignored him and opened the door with too much strength making it bump into the wall. When I opened the door Olive was thrashing and tossing around her bed with tears streaming down her face. " Tej, get Alex!" I said roughly looking at him. " Who?" He gave me a confused look. " At the base, the guy with a blonde hair. " I said as I rushed to Olive's side and he sprinted outside the room to the base. " Olive!" I grabbed her arms and, she bolted awake and looked at me with her brown eyes full of terror. Brown eyes.

flashback September 13th, 3:15 am

" A girl, you have a daughter Miss Ortiz" The doctor said as he pass a tiny baby to a nurse who immediately started to work on my daughter. " She's not crying? Dom why isn't she crying?" Letty tried to move from her position to get a glimpse of Our daughter . " Miss Ortiz you need to calm down, you're still weak if you continued to move you're life will be endangered" The doctor tried to calm her down " Letty she'll be fine" I reassured her " She's early, too early" Letty sobbed with grief. " Lett, you need to calm down" I said wiping her tears as we heard a wail of a baby " See, I told you she'll be fine" I smiled and kiss her lips lightly. " We'll give you a few minutes with the baby we still need to monitor her" The nurse approached us and placed the crying baby on Letty's chest who immediately started to calm down. " God, she's beautiful" Letty whispered as she touch our daughter's tiny hands. " She is." I kissed her temple softly as the baby stirred in Letty's chest and tried to open her eyes. " Dom she has you eyes" Letty looked at our daughter lovingly, I smiled when I saw that she was right. Our daughter has inherited my eyes, Dark Brown.

flashback ends

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Olive yelled which broke me off my trance. I was too shocked to see her eyes that I didn't notice that I was already holding her arms too tight that I might already bruised her, I let go of her arms as Alex walked in with a worried look. " What happened? You okay?" Alex rushed beside her and immediately checked if she's hurt or anything. " You're bleeding." Alex sighed, touching her arms tenderly as if somethin's going on between them. " I'll get some bandages" I manage to say before walking out of the door.

" Dom, you okay?" Tej asked behind me " You look... shocked" I pulled out the bandages from the drawer and leaned on the counter. " Tej," I looked at him " Can I ask you a favor?" He looked at me with raised brows. " Yeah, sure".

" Could you do a background check on Olive?" He looked at me, confused. " Why? I mean I can but it might be a little hard. See, until now I stll couldn't believe there's a couple of teenagers in Shaw's team."

" I know but still do it. I want to know something." Tej nodded slowly. " I'll do it. But Dom, I can't promise you I'll find everything. If she's protected then so is her files."

" Yea, but try your best, I just want to know something" Tej nodded slowly. " I'll see you upstairs in a minute, I'll just give this to them." I wave the small paper bag in my hand. " Okay" He said as he started to walk back to the elevator while I walked towards Olive and Alex's room and opened the door only to find them looking back at me. " The bandages" I said and placed the paper bag on the nightstand " I'll see you upstairs" I looked at Alex who just nodded.

Olive's POV

" Sssshhh" Alex continued to whisper as he rocked my body back and forth. " It was my fault she's dead, I couldn't do anything" I said as another warm tear escaped my eye. " it wasn't your fault Olive, It was never your fault" he said quietly and dried the tear with his thumb. " You we're just a kid back then" he looked straight in my brown eyes. " Aren't we still kids?" Alex was about to stay something but a knock on the door interrupted him then a blurred image of a huge bald man entered the room. " Here's the bandages." The man said as he placed something on the nightstand. " I'll see you upstairs" He said before opening the door and left us once again.

" Who is he?" I asked. " That's Dominic. The guy with Brian yesterday." Dom. Then I remembered what Alex was talking about.

" The huge bald guy from yesterday, the one with Brian" Alex added when I looked at him cofused. " Yeah, I remember" I heard a door opened and when I looked behind a blurred image of a man walked. Where the heck are my contacts? " Uh, the bandages" he said placing something on the nightstand " I'll see you upstairs" he said before walking out of the door. " I got your glasses and some clothes" Alex said handling me some clothes and my glasses on top of it. " Bathroom's there" He pointed to a door " I'll wait you here, and no, I'm not going outside just here" He said sitting on the bed and turning on the TV infront of him. Like old days huh? That made me smile" What?" He raised his brow and smiled. " Nothing" I grinned before going in the bathroom.

oo)O(oo

Happy New Year Everyone!

It's 2015! 3 more months before fast 7 comes up is so I'm trying my best to finish this story before April.

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter The next one will be much much more longer..

Vote, Comment, and fan!

\- Ian ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Team

Olive's POV

I put the glasses Alex gave me after a nice warm shower and saw what kind of clothes they have given me, A pair of converse, a hoodie, a shirt and skinny jeans. This has to do. You have no other choice V. I thought sarcastically, I put on the clothes-except for the hoodie because of my wound-and started to dry my curly blonde hair using the hair dryer that I saw beside the sink. " Olive, can you hurry up a bit?" Alex asked behind the door. " I'm almost done, just drying my hair. " I said as I brush my almost dry hair once again and put the hair dryer to it's original place before walking out of the door and saw Alex lying on his bed. " Thank God, I thought you're not coming out anymore" He said playfully as sit up from his bed. " Shut up!" I grinned. " Come on, let me see that wound" He took a paperbag from the nightstand beside his bed and took out a few bandages and disinfectants and set it on the bed as I walked towards him. " I think it's already fine" I said as I sit beside him. " It's not that bad but I think it re opened since it bled" he said while gently removing the bandages wrapped around my arm. "Girlfriend huh?" ( yea it's from the beautiful creatures movie I just watched it again for like the fifth time this week) I grinned. " You caught that eh? I thought you we're half unconscious that time" Alex smiled as he pour the disinfectant on a piece of cotton and gently wipe it on the wound. " Hey! i've had worst" I put on a fake angry face and frowned at him. " Sure you did" He smiled. Obviously not believing me.

Dom's POV

"What you're looking at is a 5.4 by 18 FMJ spitzer bullet-" Brian said as he walked towards me . "- it's specific to one handgun GSM, now given that handguns are illegal in United Kingdom there's very few people that have access to that firearm. So somebody wanted to say- " He pulled out a paper from his back pocket and handed it to me. " - Tracked down where it came from, It wouldn't be too hard, I was a cop for a lot of years, some habits die hard" He said as I scanned the paper. " Pawnshop"

" Oh, wow" A girl's voice said as Brian and I looked at each other. " Well, I didn't expected this" I stood up and rushed to where the voice came from only to find a blonde girl looking at the computers with her back facing us. Olive. " You underestimated them?" Alex asked. " A bit." Olive looked around. " Well, maybe not a bit. I just didn't expected this at all. But where's the cars? I thought they're like the best drivers around here?" Olive looked at Alex. " They're on their way" I interrupted. She turned around and looked at me strangely, " And who the hell are you?" She raised a brow at me. " That's like the third time you asked who he is." Alex chuckled from his sit infront of a computer while Olive glared at him. " Dominic Toretto" I said. " This is Brian" I pointed my head at Brian." Yeah I remember you. Anyway, What would we do?" She walked towards the table at the center. " What are they up to?" Brian asked also walking towards the table. " Believe it or not, we arrived here three days ago from Italy. Da- Shaw asked us to come so we came" She almost said dad. Is that how close they are?" So you just accepted the job without knowing what it is for?" Brian asked, frowning at her." I know the plan for yesterday's job but unfortunately they were just about to discuss the whole plan to us today but you caught us so? I don't have the slightest idea." Olive shook her head and shrugged.

" Why would we believe you?" I asked. " Because we can help you. Can we still go through our systems?" Alex asked from the computer." I don't think so we've been gone for a day, I'm sure they've changed the security codes added more protection or worst called him" Olive said looking at him. " That's stupid, as far as I remember they're not in good terms." Alex quickly dismissed. " But you could still try, right?" Brian asked bedside me. " It'll be like breaking my bones. I did it all myself, took me two months" Olive said quietly looking at the table." But sure, We'll try" She looked at me then Brian." Uh, so when do we start?" She asked her eyes flicking from me then Brian then me again. Clearly waiting for someone to answer her question. " In a minute, but before that are you familliar with this?" I asked showing them the bullet, Olive took the bullet from me and looked at it more closely " I'm not familliar with guns but... Alex isn't this supposed to be in Letty's gun?" Olive walked over to Alex's desk and gave him the bullet. " Yeah, It is supposed to be there. But how did you got this?" Alex frowned a bit and gave the bullet back to Olive." She shot me."

" Yeah she's crazy, Actually." Olive rolled her eyes and gave me the bullet and walked to a near desk with a laptop on top of it. She really hates her. Definitely. " Where did she bought this then? Handguns are illegal here in UK." Brian was about to get the papers from his pocket when Alex spoke with his thick british accent," I'm not sure but I think it's in a pawnshop near a local market" He said, Brian and I looked at each other. They just gave us the answer just like that? With no second thoughts. " Can we start now?" Olive asked sitting on the chair. "Tej and Hobbs will be here in a few minutes and we'll be out for a while so don't bother trying to escape while we're gone." I said calmly. I know for a fact that they wouldn't escape. " We keep our word so I hope you do too" Olived looked at me seriously from the desk. " We will." I said before turning around and walked to the elevator with Brian. I hope we don't get to the point wherein I need to break my promise because of Shaw's doings because I really think that Olive and Alex are not like Shaw in anyways, they're too..innocent, too young to be in this kind of life.

Olive's POV

" You think they trust us?" Alex asked from behind me. " Seems to be." I looked beside me and saw that his face was just a few inches away from me looking at the laptop infront. " You sure you want to do this? We could still back." He looked at me but I looked away. " No this is for Dad, I'm doing this to save him. I just hope he understands what I'm doing" I looked straight at the laptop, with the guilt starting to build up inside me. " He will." He assured me. I hope that he will understand that I'm doing this for him. " Like I said, They've changed the security codes and their defense are much more stronger, I guess it was Dad himself who made this" I stood up and lean on a table nearby which left him standing alone. " I was just kidding" Alex whined as he walked towards me. " Really? You sound serious" I wasn't really offended at all but wanted Alex to suffer a bit for fun. " I wasn't. I know you've gone through a lot, I don't even know I will survive that myself" He touched my pink cheeks with his cold but tender hands. " You're cold." I finally looked at him but he just smiled at me. He inched his face towards me slowly untl our foreheads touched eachothers. Alex what are you doing?Don't do that I thought as he tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. A part of me tells that this is completely wrong because we treat each other as siblings and not lovers, But another part tells me that we are not related by blood and that this is somehow possible. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine but instead I felt him kiss my nose. He has his limits and he knows that we can't be together..Even if we want to. " I wish I could" He whispered as he embraced me.

Alex's POV

"You're cold" She looked at me with her brown eyes that anyone would want to stare the whole day that made me smile. I couldn't control my feelings anymore, I wanted so badly to tell her I love her since we we're kids, that I'm going to protect her no matter what. Without thinking, I inched my face towards her until our headstouched eachother, She closed her eyes as if she's waiting for me She treats you like a brother Alex. Just that. Owen's voice ringed through my head. What if she dosen't feel the same way? What if Owen is right? What if she just love me as a brother? it's a fact that Owen dosen't want me for her daughter and he would do anything to keep us apart if he discovers that I like her. Instead of kissing her lips I kissed her nose. I don't wan to ruin our friendship, I don't want to risk it because of one stupid move. " I wish I could " I whispered as I hugged her. We can't be together but I want to stay by her side, watch from afar when she made life of her own, I would always want to stay by her side even if it's just friends

"Ahem." A voice interrupted. When I looked around Tej and Hobbs is standing with the Hummer behind them. I didn't notice them coming in. " Are we interrupting something around here?" Tej asked with a smile. " How long have you been standing there?" I asked im a monotone voice as I stood beside Olive who is turning red as a tomato and biting her lower lip. " Not long and don't worry we didn't saw anything" Tej said as he walllked to one of the computers. "-except that you we're hugging each other" Tej said as he tried to hide his smile and clearly failing. " Tej Parker, by the way" He looked at Olive. " Olive, and I guess you know my last name since you're hunting my dad," Olive replied looking at him. " Yeah, I do. Olivia Shaw, Right?" I looked at Olive who just nodded at him clearly trying to hide that she is surprised that Tej know her first real name.. " The cars are coming in a minute Hobbs said while I walked to a bar which contains a few snacks for us. I watched as Olive took the laptop from the desk and started to walk towards me. It still bothers me that what if I kissed her would she kiss back or push me away?. She sat beside me and started to work on the laptop again while I noticed that Hobbs is walking towards our direction.

" You trying to hack our systems?" Hobbs asked from behind her. I glared at him. We're already helping them and still he thinks that we're hacking their systems? How stupid.

" I'm trying to go through our systems" Olive said without even looking at him then the elevator doors open and a white Mustang came out. " Impressive" I grinned at Hobbs and Olive turned around to see what I'm talking about. " Tell me if there's a Konigsegg or a car that I might actually like" She said and turned back around while Hobbs glared at the back of her head before approaching Tej who is talking to a man who seems like the car dealer. " You don't like that? I thought you're into muscle and sports cars?" I asked looking at her. " I am." She said as another car came out from the elevator. " They really have some budget" I said and watched as they parked a 2012 Lucra LC470 beside the White Mustang. " I'm going to peek at the CCTV's around the Station" Olive said mainly to herself.

Olive's POV

" Look at this" I called Alex attention and showed him the CCTV live footages " Waterloo Staion all dead, something's going around there" I leaned over the bar and shook my head as Alex looked over at the footages. " I didn't realize that even the CCTV's of UK they have connections." I said. " Well, look at that" he said smiling and pointed at Hobbs and Tej with the half naked car dealer. " Okay, this is going to be fun" I said and watched as the car dealer started to remove his pants. " Don't mess up with a cop" I laughed as he the car dealer walked away with only his pink boxers and his shoes on. " Never." Alex agreed. He searched the footages again for a few minutes before asling me to look at a footage. " I found something " He gave the laptop and showed me a video of two guys chasing another guy and when I enhance and slowed it, the guy being chased looked like Jah. " That's Jah" He pointed at the picture of one of the man. " Whoever's chasing him must be from here and stupid enough to chase him, they would just be beaten up." I said and called Tej. " Or maybe they do not know" Alex looked at me. He could be right, they have no idea who these people are and what they could do. " Maybe." I shrugged as Tej approached us. " All the cameras are down around Waterloo Station I think something's going on around there" I said and gave him the laptop. " You peeked at the CCTV's of London? How did you do that?" He asked. " I don't know, It's a skill I've developed" I shrugged and walked away to check out the Orange Camaro.

I opened the driver's seat and remembered the times when I would race my White Porsche 911 GT3 RS. " You like it?" A deep voice asked beside me. " How long have you been there?" I asked the man who I knew is Dominic. " Not long, I heard you like muscle cars." He said at the window beside me. " A bit, but I've never driven one before." I step on the gas pedal making it roar." But you know how to drive?" He asked as I got out of the car. " Since I was 9" I said and walked towards Alex who is at a desk. " People this days are weird" I said as I watched Domiinic check the White Mustang. " He's pretty decent, isn't he" He asked looking at Dom. " I don't know, I haven't been here that long" I said as four people came in and we walked closer to them. " Who are they?" I asked Alex as I look at them." No Idea" He shrugged.

" Tej, what do you got? footage CCTV talk to me" Hobbs looked at Tej. " Olive and I went trough all of it, believe me or not everywhere Shaw's team is the cameras are down" Tej said looking at him." Is that coincidence?" Hobbs asked and Tej nodded.

"Alright, we're gonna pay CCTV a little visit. Lets roll." Hobbs said to his assistant before walking away. They need a livestream it will help a lot. " Hey, wait!" I run up to them before they reached their Hummer. " You won't find anything in there" I looked at Hobbs seriously. " i know how strong Shaw's connection is and they probbably have found a way to delete the footages or asked someone to turn it off-." I put my hands in my pocket. " How did you know that?" His assistant asked looking at me but I ignored her. " but if you insist you could still try, But what you need is a CCTV livestream" I smiled.

" A livestream for what?" Hobbs asked. " I find a lot of people by just watching the CCTVs, Hobbs. I could get into their system easily but it's a risk,they could track me, so I prefer to do it legally" I told him as he walked to his side of the car. " I'll try." He said before climbing in and starting the car. " Oh if you didn't notice I'm doing half of your Job." I shouted at their retreating car.

Dom's POV

" Brian put him there" I looked at Tej. "Alright, so this is the break we're looking for. if the two of them is working together Braga will know what Shaw's up to. I'm gonna pay him a visit" Brian declared. " Are you serious right now? Think about what you're saying, You're wanted Brian. The moment you step foot off that plane, It's a wrap you're not coming back" I looked at Brian, Roman's got a point. " Coming back? How are you going in the country" Tej added. " Don't worry about that." Brian walked towards me and rested his hands on the car. " This is on me I'm the one who served her up to Braga, I'm the one who makes it right" Brian looked at me. " Let me make it right." I could saw the guilt in his eyes, and I know the feeling of wanting to make your mistakes right. " Be careful" I said, He was about to walk away but Alex stopped him. " Brian, I know some people around there, If you need a back up just call me" Alex said. " Thanks man" Brian patted his back. " I'll tell you when I need it." Alex nodded. They're really willing to help us, even if it cost them their lives. " Oh if you didn't notice I'm doing half of your Job." I heard Olive shout and the whole team looked at the direction where the voice came. " Who is that?" Roman asked. " That's Olive" Tej said as I saw Olive walking towards us with a scowl on her face. " Everyone, This is Olive-" I glanced at Olive " and that is Alex McLean" I pointed at Alex. " Olive, Alex this is Roman-" Roman nodded at them. " this is Han and Gisele" Han nodded so did Gisele but the look on her face is evident that she dosen't like them.

oo)O(oo

Hope you like this one, it's probbably the longest I've ever done about 3235 words. The next one would be up probbably next week or sooner. Who knows right?

Anyway, vote comment and follow

-Ian XP


	9. Chapter 8: Revelation

Dom's POV

"Dom can we talk for a moment?" Tej asked from his desk, I nodded at him and got out of my Dodge Charger which I was fixing. " I did the background check on Olive" He said quietly, looking at Olive who is working on the livestreams with Alex. " I guess she's really valuable to them, I almost found nothing" He said handing me a few papers. " Born in New York City, Mother's name is Claire Shaw, deceased, and probbably Shaw's ex-wife, a brother named Ethan but not in Shaw's team instead he's somewhere around in Germany far away from his father" he said as I browse the files and a picture of a young girl with dark brown hair and soft curls sticking out of papers. " Who's this?" I asked and showed him the picture. " That's Olive when she was eight, turns out she really has brown hair instead of blonde" He said looking at the picture. " Anyway, she was homeschooled since she was eleven, accelerated multiple times so she finished highschool when she was just fifteen he added as I turned the last page of the files and a picture of a blonde boy carrying a dark haired girl on his back is attached to it. " That's her brother, Ethan." Tej informed me. " But I found something that should have never been found" He said, handing me a white folder. " Adoption Certificate, but the names has been erased so it's no good." He said as I opened the folder and revealed a certificate. " But we know that one of them is adopted" I said still looking at the certificate with erased names on it. " Dom, why are you so intrested in her?" Tej asked. That got me into thinking, why am I so fond of her? Even I do not know the answer to that question. " I just want to know how a girl like her would end up in Shaw's team " I said. It was half true, I really do wanted to know that.

Shaw's POV (3 Days prior)

" Get all Olive's records and documents under key and lock in an hour but make sure you leave some traces for Toretto to find." I told Vegh over the phone. " Let's see if he will find out the truth" I smiled as I hung up the phone. " Aren't you supposed to keep her away from them?" Jah asked from one of the rovers. " I'm protecting her. I'm sure if Claire's here this is what she would want" I said and pulled out my wallet with my family's picture on it. " I didn't know you're such a loving father, Shaw" Jah smiled and looked at me." No one could have resisted her, They'd be attached to her in a matter of a weeks." I said still looking at the picture. "Then don't push her away. I don't think she'll like it anyway" He said walking towards me. For now she won't, but eventually she will. She belongs with them. " Don't you have work to do?" I looked straight at Jah which made him stop dead on his tracks. " Yeah, I remember." He said and turned to go back to the Rover he was working on. I'm not going to bring her in this kind of life, If I get caught she get caught. As long as she stay with me she'll never had the normal life she deserves. But with them maybe she will have a chance to. I put my wallet back into my pocket again and sat down on a desk. "I'm sorry Olive" I whispered to myself and started to work again.

Dom's POV

" Look, I don't know why you're here. But I really think you're over your head." I cupped Letty's face tenderly with my hands like I've done so many times before. " I'm here for you." I looked at her but she tilted her head away which made my hands fall. " That girl you remember that's not me" She looked at me. " Not after what I just saw. Like it or not you're still the same girl. I saw it out there, I see it right now" I said looking back at her. " I gotta go" She said and moved away from me to her car. " Hey" I called and pulled out the cross necklace from my pocket and handed it to her. " It belongs to you" She looked at me before she took necklace and opened the door of her car and sped off. I watch as she turned around a corner and completely disappeared out of my sight but I heard another car approaching behind me. Shaw. I looked around and saw an Aston Martin heading towards me and came out is Olive's father, Owen Shaw.

" There she goes leaving you again" He said as I walked closer to him. " Bloody fickle, that one" He said standing beside his car. " You want bloody?We can do bloody."

" Street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East L.A., ends up heisting $100 million in Rio. " He looked at me smiling. "Not bad, huh?" I smiled at him, playing it really cool."It's a good story, isn't it? Almost inspiring." He said as he started to pace infront of his car. "See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number. " He settled a few paces infront of me. He did a background check on me or probabbly all of us. "Instead, he's working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs." He looked at me still smiling as if he has the upper hand. "And then I realized, he has a weak spot"

He started to walk around again."We all got a weak spot. " I said still looking at him. "You know, when I was young, my brother always used to say, 'Every man has to have a code.' Mine, Precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient. It works. But you? You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family. And that's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want. "

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for" He glanced at his side before looking at me again.

"Well, at least you have a code. Most men don't." I nodded slowly. "So, I'm going to give you a chance, Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your family safe." He looked at me sternly. "Your brother never told you never to threaten a man's family?" Only desperate people do that I thought.

" It's a pretty stupid thing to do. But I'll make it simple for you, I walk away when she walks away."

" Well then, Let me tell you a story." He sighed still smiling. " Fourteen years ago, my wife wanted to foster a child we were in L.A back then and so we fostered a child like she wanted to" He smiled even more when he saw my shocked face. " She found a cute two year old baby girl, after a few months of fostering we adopted her gave her a new name, a new life, and a new family" Olive.

" But what surprised me the most is that when I heard your name she was the first thing that came into my mind." He shook his head. " Why would I belive you?" I whispered. " So you still hadn't figured it out eh? It's such a shame the aspiring tales has come to an end." He said as a laser dot appeared on my chest. " If that's the way it has to go" I faked a smile as a laser dot also appeared on his chest.

" Let me guess Hobbs?" He laughed. " The "Two-bit government hack" I smiled, trying to hide the shockness in my voice. " See you around, Toretto" He gestured somehthing as he turn around and the laser dot disappeared on my chest. " You can bet on it" He looked at me one last time before going inside his car and left. I leaned on my car and took a deep breath as Shaw's information . " Do you have any idea what would've happened if I didn't put that tracker in your car?" Hobbs asked as he walked towards me "This one?" I pulled out the tracker from my jacket and showed it to him, he smiled and took it.

" You know this got me one step closer to Shaw, I hope it got you closer to what you want too" Hobbs said looking at me. It didn't only got me closer to Letty but a new hope that Sophia is alive and if Shaw's telling the truth she's just somewhere back in the base. I nodded slowly at Hobbs. " I'll see you at the base" I told him as I got in my car and headed back to the base as things started to fit perfectly. Olive was adopted that's for sure while Sophia was put under foster care. It fits perfectly. I parked my car in a local park and got out only to see a man holding his daughter on his arms and his wife looking at them afectionately. I leaned on my car and stare into the starry night, Olive's eyes so much like Sophia's and mine, so is her hair they might have looked alike so much but not on one thing. Sophia has a birthmark on her neck Olive can't possibly have the same mark unless she's- " What are you doing here?" A voice asked beside me breaking me out off my trance, When I looked at my right Olive is standing with a soda in her hand.

" Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I looked at her as she sat on the hood of my car. " I'm just getting sick in there, you know with all of them planning on how to get to my dad infront of me I couldn't help but to get annoyed," she said shaking her head. " How about you? What are you doing out here? Daydreaming about Letty?" She asked smiling then looked at me with her blue eyes. Blue contacts actually.

Olive's POV

" Nah, I was thinking about something else" Dominic smiled. Maybe Alex was right, Maybe he's not a bad guy after all. " And what might that be?" I raised a brow. " Someone." He looked straight ahead. " Come on, I told you why I'm here and you're like ' Nah, I was thinking about someone else' " I mocked his voice but his face turned serious as he continued to look straight ahead and so because of curiosity I looked at the direction where he is looking and saw a man sitting with his wife and daughter. " You don't look like you're going to attack them instead you look like-" I examined his expression and found it hard to read unlike dad where you could really tell when he's going to punch you or something. " hmmm miss...ing someone?" I guess I was right because he finally looked at me. " How did you know?" He asked with a straight face. " Well, If you grew up with Shaw you must have a uh I don't know what to call it but it's kinda like your department-" I took a sip from my soda and looked away from him. " you've mastered it, you know all the things about it, everything. And so technically for me I'm good with computers so computers are my thing but you need to know other things like guns and knives, and self defense and stuff like that." I glanced at him. " and one of them is expressions, it comes in handy all the times especially when you're negotiating with a crazy man" I smiled as I remembered when I had to negotiate with a drunk Braga in back in Mexico. " What?" He asked smiling. " Nothing. I just remembered someone " I said making sure I emphasized the word'someone' and his smile grew even more bigger. " But seriously who is it? If it's Letty please I'm begging you get her off my dad, Just imagine it if you didn't came and somehow they ended up together which won't happen, and Letty a mom? That's stupid a big stupidity, I mean if she became my mom-" I looked at him with a disgusted look." I'd rather die really."

" Why do you hate her?" Dominic asked. " No offense, I know you're her real boyfriend and all but when she came I also became second in Shaw's eyes, and that's not easy especially for me since I always used to be the star, always first in everything." I looked at my drink intently."And then she came, I'm good with fixing cars but she's better, The things I used to do she does it now. You know that's fine with me, but what I hate is that I feel like she's insulting my mother's memories I don't know if it's coincidence or if she just really likes to see me pissed." I said quietly. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts? To see him kiss her the way he did with my mother? It sucks, going in second from first, seeing them everyday, it just sucks" I brush off the sadness in my face and replaced it with a smile. " And so I just decided to go to Italy for a long vacation, a really long one with Alex then the fun started in there." I looked at him with a fake smile on my face.

" So you and Alex are a thing?" He raised his brow and smiled. " Nope" I said popping the 'p' and shook my head slowly. " We grew up together and we've known each other for like 5 or 6 years now, I think that's the reason why we act so comfortable around each other." I shrugged. " Wait, why am I the only one who's answering questions? And yet you still haven't answer mine?." I frowned at him. " I was thinking about my-" he paused which made me nervous. " my daughter." I looked at him dumbfounded. His daughter? Dominic has a daughter. What? " Yo- your what?" I whispered still shocked at what he just said. " Oh My God! Where is she? Can I meet her?" I asked a little too loud than I intended. " She's gone" he said quietly looking down . What the hell did I just said? God, I bet I made him feel really bad. " Oh, I'm...I'm sorry about that. I didn't know" I said, biting my lip while he just smiled.

" Do you always open up to people?" He asked after a while. " No. I just think your the kind of guy that wouldn't judge people just because they grew up with him or because they made mistakes in their past and I guess I was right, you're that kind of guy." I smiled at him. " You know your daughter is really lucky to have you as a dad. Really lucky" I added. " You think so? Do you think she would want me as a father?" I took one last sip from my soda before answering him. " Well,You're a family guy. I think anyone would want a father who values family so much. I myself would want someone like that." I said and as his phone rang from his pocket and he answered it.

Dom's POV

" Dom we've got a problem." Tej said anxiously from the other line. " Olive's missing. Alex said that she said she'd be at their room and when he came to check on her she wasn't there." I looked at Olive and saw her also looking at me. " She's with me. " I said and Olive looked away smiling. " You sure?" Tej asked. " Yeah, we're on our way back" I said as he shouted something at Alex. " Uh, Alex wants to talk to her, can you give her the phone?" I nudge Olive's arm to to get her attention then pointed to the phone and mouthed 'Alex'. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head, clearly saying 'No'. " She's buying something, I'll see you there" I said and hung up.

I looked at Olive with a questioning look. " What?" She looked at me with an innocent look etched on her face. " He sounds like my mom when I break rules so.." She stood up from the car and walked to the passengers side and opened the door. " Come on, Alex would be more pissed at me" She gestured me to stand up but I didn't move from my position instead I looked at her. " Where's your car?" I asked." Oh, I didn't brought one. Alex would notice that I was gone of I brought a car" She said and entered the car, I looked at her throught the windshield and stood up. " Why didn't you told him that you'll be going out?" I said as I start the car. " I want to be alone" She yawned and closed her eyes. She said that she would want me as a father, would she say the same things if she knew what I have done with Sophia? Would she still say that if Shaw was right? That she is my missing daughter? I looked at her as she slept. I hope she still would. I thought as We entered the base and saw Alex waiting for us.

oo)O(oo

Hey Guys!

I need your help for the next chapter! I don't have any idea how to insert Olive and Alex in tank chase scene, I've been thinking about that for a few weeks now and came up with one but it's really terrible. And so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them down below because the next chapter would be that part and I couldn't update without having any idea how to put them in there. I will choose the one I like the best!

Please comment!

-Ian :)

Ps: this is the full version of Chapter 8 I don't know why the last part didn't show up on the first version and I just noticed it today so I decided to delete that one and post this instead lucky I've got a copy of the last part or else I would have to rewrite it over again :(


	10. Chapter 9: Helping the Enemies

Dom's POV

I parked my car beside Brian's as Alex sprint towards us, I could see in his face that she was extremely worried about Olive he walked straight to the passengers side where Olive is sleeping and leaning at the door. " Hey, wait" I got out of my car but he already opened the door and catched Olive before she fell. " I got it" He said as he carried her bridal style to the direction of the elevator I managed to catch up with them and pressed the button for Alex " Thanks." He looked at me as Olive shifted on his arms but he didn't seem to mind. " Thanks for what?" I asked when we have entered the elevator." For bringing her back. I thought she changed her mind and decided to go back with Shaw" He said looking at me with a serious face. "Even though she was the one who convinced me to stay here-" He looked at Olive,s sleeping figure. " I know she wants to go back with her father" He tried to smile but miserably failing. "I'll just see you tomorrow then." He walked out of the elevator but before the doors closed again he managed to whisper one last 'thank you' then the doors closed leaving me with my thoughts and an unfinished buisness with Olive which I would try to finish tomorrow when I see her again.

Alex's POV

I layed Olive at her bed and sat right next to her. " What were you thinking?" I asked and she opened her eyes instantly. " For Gods sake. You should have told me.." She sat on the bed and hug her knees as I look at her incredulously. " If I told you then you would go with me." She shrugged. " You sound like Ethan just now" She laughed. Me like Ethan? That's stupid. " You should sleep now, I'll just get something downstairs " I said and stood up from her bed. "Don't sneak." I warned her before completely closing the door while she just smiled innocently.

I need to talk to Dominic about this stupid background check he made. I entered the elevator once again and started to tap my foot on the floor, thinking how I would ask Dom to keep his mouth shut. " Oh Shit" I leaned over at a wall and brush my hand through my hair. What the hell would he want? The door opened and I walked straight to the car he's working on before he left for the race but before I have even reached it I saw him sitting alone in Tej's usual seat infront of a computer with a folder in his hand.

I looked at him intently before I walked towards him. " I heard about what you did. The background check." I said as I approach him, he look up from the foldder, " How did you know?" He asked. " It dosen't matter. And I know by now you probbably know who she really is and I need you to keep her secret. For good." I said looking straight in his eyes. "We both have no right to tell her Dominic. You have no right."

" I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking at the folder which I know is Olive's files " We both know what I'm talking about Dom." I snatched the folder in his hands and slammed it on the table revealing a picture of a young girl with brown hair. " Her." I frowned, my patience wearing off. " You can't tell her she's adopted Dominic. You can't" I said louder than I intended. " She deserves to know." He said standing from his seat. " She does but not from you. You're not familly. You're not her father" I said as a matter-of fact he really isn't her father so he have no right to tell her who she is besides we are doing this to protect her. To keep her from hurting just because her stupid parents left her on a orphanage and never ever care. " This is the only way to protect her from them." I said as I tried to calm down ." From them? her parents? why would yoou protect her from her OWN parents?"

" You know nothing about her. So don't act like you do" And with that I turned around and headed back to Olive and I's room, not wanting to make the argument worst.

I entered our room and noticed that Olive is still watching TV and waiting for me. " I thought I told you to sleep" I said coldly, still pissed on what she did. " Ah, you're still pissed eh? You know you're kinda cute when your mad" She smiled, while I just ignored her and walk straight to the bathroom to change. When I came out only the nightlights are on and Olive is already fast asleep on her bed. I decided to just let her sleep peacefully and I myself is also really tired from today's work, the moment I lay my head on the bed I'm already asleep. Few hours later I woke up with the sound of whimpers. At first I ignored it but it only became louder unti it turned into quiet cries. Immediately I rushed to Olive's side and tried to calm her. "sssshhh" I wiped the tears that are rolling down her pink cheeks, with my touch her eyes flew open with shock. " It's me. Alex." She took in deep breaths as I help her sit.

" Same dream again?" I asked even though I know the answer. " Never let me sleep." She rested her back on the headboard and closed her eyes. " Are you still mad?" She asked with her eyes still closed. " I'm worried sick around here." I leaned on the headboard so we are in the same position. " I'm sorry...I should have told you" She tilted her head and lookèd at me with pleading eyes. " Its fine, just don't ever do it again" she put her head on my shoulder. " We should go back to sleep now, we have a long day tommorrow." I said after a while. "Could you stay? Just like before?" She asked not moving her head from my shoulder. " Sure" I rested my head on a pillow while Olive decided to rest her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her back and started to draw lazy circles. " I want to think we're back in Italy right now" she whispered sleepily, her eyes now closed. " We'll go back there, I promise." I said as I feel mself be consmed by darkness and completely fall asleep once again.

~~Next Day~~

Dom's POV

" Yo, it's Hobbs." Tej called from his seat, answering the ringing phone. " Alright What do you got Parker? Give me something good." Hobbs said. " Yeah, that paint you got in Shaw's place highly specialized. Anti-thermal low IR coating" I looked up as the realization struck. "Military."

" Exactly." Tej confirmed. " We got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colours." Tej informed." All right, let's cross-reference that with Shaw's military targets. I guaran-damn-tee you one of them is gonna match" Immediately Tej began to work in his computer and after a few seconds he had a result " Bingo! Its a NATO base in Spain" Tej looked at me as I wipe the grease in my hand, " That puts Shaw in a different country." I said as I walked toward Tej. " It means he's got an eight hour lead on us."

" We gotta move now, Tej, give me that iinfo. Riley and I will go ahead we're gonna lock down the base. We're gonna rotect that component personally. Toretto, I'll arrange transportation for you and your cars bring the little bastards with you-" I heard a snigger somewhere behind me. " Brush up on your Spanish, boys. I'll see you in Espana." Hobbs instructed then hung up. " Tell your little friend we ain't going going in Spain." I look behind me and saw Alex walking towards us with Olive in tow. " Why you scared in heights? Can't get in a plane?" Roman joked.

" No, a job gone wrong. Really nasty" It was Olive who spoke this time, shaking her head as if something bad has happened there. " Really nasty."

" So what if the job has gone wrong? then fix it." Han said at the back. " They ended up having a shoot to kill order in three countries. I heard about that." Gisele said looking at Olive. " See, I told you we can' t go in there. It's been years but she hasn't forget surely the hadn't too" Alex stated as a Phone rang again. " It's Hobbs, he texted says he got your order in control" Tej said reading the text message on his phone.

" You don't get it do you? I don't give a damn about the cops, It's the people we got in trouble I'm worried about!" Alex shouted, looking at all of us. I look over behind him and saw that Olive has her mouth open in shock and turning red with the reason I do not know." Can we talk? Right now? " I asked Alex and he nodded. " The rest of you start to pack up." I instructed them as Olive still stood motionless at her place. I walk straight at the elevator, planning to talk to Alex at the rooftop so he could blow off some steam.

Han's POV

" Hey, you okay?" I asked waving a hand infront of The blonde girl's face. "Yeah, I guess" She shrugged and walk away without even looking at me. " That girl is really weird." I mumbled. " And really smart, the cops never got a glimpse of her, not a picture, not a hanprint, nothing. If it weren't for the team they messed up with the cops will never know that she exists." Gisele said. How did she know that? I thought she dosen't like the girl? " How'd you know that?" Roman asked, dumbfounded about how much information she has. " When I was working for Braga, he sent our best drivers in Spain to help someone and sending all drivers in one mission is not something he typically do, now I know why he did that." She answered him as we all walk to the elevator.

" Who's this team they messed up with? And how in the world would two teenagers have an order like that in three countries?" Tej raised three of his fingers to emphasized. " I don't know,"Gisele shrugged. " Braga won't tell us. He said it's a top secret."

" Must be really powerful. Alex was determined never to go back there then they must have messed it up really bad." I said and the others nodded in agreement. " Yeah especially the fact that she is Owen Shaw's daughter, of course they have a lot of enemies" Tej said as the doors open and he walked out with Roman which left only me and Gisele

Tej's POV

I walk inside the flat with Roman in tow, I was about to walk inside our room when I noticed that Olive's door is open and that a strange looking figure is standing by the huge window beside the curtains. " Roman." I half-whispered half-shouted at him. " What?!" He called from the room with a bag on his hand. " Come over here for a second." I motioned my hand for him to come over. He dropped the bag and went to stand beside me, I pointed at the figure behind the curtain. " Who's that?" he asked. I tried to look at the figure closely but then I saw a flash of blonde hair and the only blond hair girl around here is Olive. " Is that-" Roman started bt I cut him off. " Yeah, that's definitely Olive." I said still looking at Olive. " What's she doin' here?" Roman asked, I looked at him, " Same as us," I pointed at their room with a few bags on top of the bed " packing." I looked at Olive once more and catched her looking also at us. " How long have you been there?" She asked looking at both of us.

" Just now. You done packing?" Roman asked looking at the packed bags in ther room. " No. I was just waiting for Alex, It would be unfair for me if I packed all of our bags alone " she said as she walked over to stand by the door of their room and smiled. "Do you really think he's going with us" Roman asked beside me. " No but-" she paused for a second and looked down. " I think I'm going with you no matter what" her smile returned like nothing happened. " So-" Olive started but a door opened and cut her off. I tuurned around and saw Alex walking with Dominic, "We're going with them." Alex announced as he went to stand beside Olive. "That's good, I was just about to tell them my plan to get you to go with us." Olive looked at him her smile never fading. I looked at Roman as he too looked at me with a smile and nodding . Something is going around with this two. " And what is that?" Alex asked with raised brows and a smile plastered on his face. " You don't wanna know. It's a bit crazy." Olive shruggeed. " Come on love birds we're running out of time" I said as I push both of them in their room and Roman shut the door. " What the fudge?" I heard Olive say, " Just hurry up we'll be at the other room." I yelled at them.

" How'd you convince him? He was so determined earlier." I heard Roman asked. " All he was thinking is Olive's safety, not his." Dom said looking at the window. " At all?" I asked not believing him. " Yeah. I never thought he's like that. Never" He continued to stare at the window. " I should go now and you two should hurry up we'll be leaving in an hour" Dom said diverting his attention back to us. " How about Brian? " Roman asked before Dom reached the door, Dom turned around again. " He's on his way" He said and left us to pack.

o)O(o

Sorry for late update I was so busy this last few weeks but don't worry I'll be updating regularly again :)


	11. Chapter 10: Vulnerable

Olive's POV

" What the fudge was that?" I asked basically to no one. After Tej pushed us inside our room, Alex went to work on packing his clothes while I took a quick shower and put on a loose tanktop and a pair of black jeans and mid calf boots. I took my usual bracelets from the counter and put them on my left wrist to hide a dark secret of my past and walked out of the bathrooom only to see Alex was almost done on packing his things. In the end, Alex and I ended up having one duffel bag each and the black bag that somehow managed to survive when our car crashed which carries all my essentials.

We heard a knock from the door and Roman peeked through and looked strangely at the two of us. " Uh, we'll be leaving in 40 minutes. You can bring down your bags if you're already done." He said and closed the door, not even waiting for an answer. " You know I could make a few calls to make sure Xavier's men aren't there when we go down." I said as I zipped the last of our bags. he sat on the bed. " We've been gone there for a long time, the friends we had," he looked at me. " We don't know who has their loyalty now." He's got a point. We've been gone there for almost three years now, but they're friends could their loyalty be bought? " It's worth the risk."

" No. What if they still don't know? What if your dad hasn't called them? If we did ask help and that guy is an informant, we'd be dead before we even land in Spain."

" So we'll just stick with them and hope that Xavier dosen't show up?" I asked looking at him with a frown. " We need to be ready. When he became aware that we set foot on his territory I'm sure there would be bounties set for us."

It was a long moment of silence. I could feel that we're both thinking the same thing. bounty hunters. I know that we both know how bad Xavier's bounties could turn out. I know few people who died just because of him and his stupid traps, and Xavier showing up in the middle of a job would be the last thing we need.

" Come on-" Alex said standing from his seat. " Don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" He smiled and grab our duffle bags from the bed which left me only with the black bag to carry. " Hey, I could carry mine just fine." I complained as I grabb my jacket. " No, I got this. But could you open the door?" He nodded at the direction of the door. I laughed and look at him still with a huge smile. " What?" He scoffed and raised his brow. " Nothing." I smiled and opened the door for him. Alex would always still be Alex, he never changes.

Dom's POV

" I just got word, they caught one of Shaw's men at the base. It's time" Tej informed us. " Something's not right" Brian said walking to the middle. " He wanted us to find that guy. Think about it, Interpol work face to face with him." He said as Han, Gisele and Alex walked towards us but Olive remained sitted on the hood of her car, looking intently at Brian. " Brian, so what are you saying?" Roman asked, leaning on the white Mustang beside Gisele. " Braga said the only way you get near Shaw, is if he wants you to."

" Tej, where's that component?" I asked looking at Tej who is currently sitting on one of the cargos. " They're moving it in a secure location." He replied. I look at the Team then Brian. " Shaw ain't hitting that base." Brian shook his head. " He's hitting the convoy."

" Wait." Olive called from her car. " That Braga you're talking about, is it Arturo Braga?" She asked looking at Brian. I looked at Olive's lower right neck, just a liitle above her collarbone. Her curls always resting at the exact same place where Sophia's birthmark should be. " How'd you know him?" I heard Gisele asked. " He's one of my father's goons. Of course I would know him." Olive stood from her car and walked to join the rest of us, her curls bounced and I saw a flash of something dark, like a scar on her collarbone but it was so fast that I'm not sure if it was really there or just a figment of my imagination. " I thought he's dead?" Olive asked looking at Alex with a frown on her face.

" Who told you that?" Alex looked back at her. " Before we left for Italy Jason called me he said that Braga's dead." Olive said leaning on the White Mustang. " Well unfortunately it's Matthew who's dead not Braga. But if he won't shut up then surely he would end up like Matt." Alex said quietly . " Why? What happened to the Matthew guy?" It was Han who asked this time. " As far as I know he was found dead on his apartment but that's stupid, I know better than that, the theory is that he was murdered on his own home by one of Shaw's men."

" Yeah my dad's pretty crazy" Olive scoffed with a forced smile on her face. " And you would still stick with him?" Gisele glared. " Well he's my father. No matter how bad he is I won't drop him just like that, I gave you help but that's it. I would never give you answers. Never." Her voice was stern and from that I could tell that she really meant it. " What's the difference if you give us answers or not? The guy that you call dad, do you think he would still accept you after what you did? And the things you're about to do? I don't think so." Olive fisted her right hand and by the way I look at her she was about to charge Gisele

" Alright," I finally said cutting the growing tension. " Tej how long till we reach Spain?" I asked Tej but at the corner of eye I saw that Olive was looking daggers at Gisele. Just like Letty that thought alone made me smile. " About an hour from now." I barely heard him. " An hour is all we have to get all the rest we need. When we reach Spain it would be hard to get any breaks at all so we better make the best of it. I'll just call you when we're about to land." The team looked at each other for a moment but they immediately scattered except for Olive who remained leaning on the Mustang. I stood from my place as Alex approached her, before they completely disapeared on my sight I saw Alex stood infront of her and tilted her head upwards so he could see her eyes.

Alex's POV

" You alright?" I asked as I stood infront of Olive who is lfinding the floor really intresting. " I don't know." She muttered under her breath, I tilted her head upwards so I could see her face but she looked away. " Just don't mind her." I said, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her left ear." I wanna go home." she said but still didn't look at me. " We will. Soon." I hugged her and she rested her head on my chest. " I think you should really book us a flight back to Italy." she said, still hugging me.

" Olive we can't turn against this guys in here. We're outnumbered, no weapons, and clearly no exits." I said. " No I meant after this when everything's done." She broke our hug and looked at me. " I will, Soon." I forced a smile and so did she but it quickly faded. " I can't help but think that Gisele do have a point about Shaw. I'm already loosing hope that he will forgive me." Olive once again looked at the floors as I leaned beside her. " Well, based on how I know him he wouldn't like to see you for a long time but he's your father and that's a fact we can never change. He'd forgive you, Eventually." I looked at her.

" You know, of all the people in this team I think Dom is the only sane one here, and Han of course." She smiled at herself.

" Its nice to have atleast one friend here besides you" She added.

" And who is that?" I asked even though I know what her answer would be.

" Maybe Dom" She shrugged. I know that I can't let her become closer with him anymore because the more they become closer the more it would hurt when the time comes.

" Olive, I think you should... stay away from him." I managed to say.

" What?" She frowned.

" Stay away from him. He's not the guy you think he is." I said

" You can't trust him or any of them." She stood infront of me still with a frown.

" You we're the one who told me he's decent." She said her voice starting to raise.

" I said he's decent not trustworthy." I looked at her sternly.

" He's my only friend here besides you. And now you're pushing him away."

" This is for you Olive. Besides we'll be out of here soon there's no need for friends anymore." I said as calm as I could so I won't make the things worst but based on her expression she herself is already loosing control over herself. One of her few weaknesses.

"For me? This is for me?! Alex why do you alwqys protect me from the people I don't need protection from? I'm sick of you! You and Ethan! First him and now that he's gone you're taking his place! I'm not a freaking baby! So stop treating me like one!" She hollered and took a few steps away from me in anger.

" We promised her we'll protect you." I said reaching out to touch her arms but she dodged it away.

" You promised her that you'll protect me from the bad guys not from the people I don't need protection from! I'm sick of you, You and Ethan! First it was him and now, You! I'm not a freaking baby! So don't treat me like one!"

" How'd you know he cares? You're bestfriends now? Olive you just met him a few weeks back. You don't know what his true colors are, Or the things that he's done before." I said and felt my self slowly loosing my temper.

" And you know?" Olive scoffed as she glared at me.

" For now you won't understand but when the right time comes, I know you will and you'll understand why I'm doing this." I said triying to regain my composure as she fisted both of her hands on her side.

" Get out." Olive said through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth hung open because of those two simple word. Get out. Never in my life did I heard her say those words to me, This is the first time that she wanted me to go away, away from her. " What?" I blurted out. " I said get out! Before I say something I'll regret in the end." She looked at me, her small eyes blazing with fury.

And that's when I realized it. She's already attached to him. Just like what I feared.

" I'll be..."

" I'll be with the others out in front." I look at her one last time before returning back on staring at the floor and walking out of the small double doors. I thought we had an agreement I thought as I sat on a bench and look at the others as they chitchat to themselves.

Olive's POV

I heard the sound of the door clicking shut that indicates that Alex has finally walked out of the door. The moment the door clicked shut I ran a hand through my blonde hair in annoyance and let the tears that I've been shedding the whole time finally fall, Why do I always manage to ruin all things? I thought as I fell to my knees and hugged my knees. I somehow manage to crawl my way behind my car where no one could see me and took off my jacket and letting all the events from the past few weeks finally sink in. From the moment we land in London, planning the break in, how we got caught, the night in the park with Dom, and finally the fighting with Alex.

I don't know how it works but when you started to regret things it just comes back in flashes, the words ' I should have done that or I should have listened' is always there. So many 'I should've' but in the end you just can't go back.

The least you could is accept the present. Accept that you couldn't go back in time, that there's nothing else you could do about it, For its already too late. It's already too late. Four words. It's just four words but it always manages to hit me every single day. Four words that is hitting me right now.

I can't go back in time and decline Hobbs' offer, Or save my mom's life. I just can't.

" You done?" I heard a deep voice ask beside me, I couldn't quite grasp who's voice it is but the only guy in this plane that has a deep but calming voice is Dom.

" What the Hell are you doing here?" I looked at him with my puffy eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? What are you doing here?" He asked. Why does he always show up when I want sometime alone? I thought.

Dom's POV

Walking out of the control room of the plane, I passed Alex and Olive's seat and noticed that only Alex is sitting there and staring at the closed window as if thinking deeply. I went to check around the team and saw that most of them are sleeping or quietly talking with each other, but still Olive is nowhere to be found then I remembered that the last time I saw Olive was in the cargos with our cars with Alex here obviously Olive is still in the cargos. I made my way to the very back of the plane and barely heard quiet cries from the cargos which only means that Olive is really in there.

I enterered the room as quietly as possible and went to find where the noise is coming from, I slowly made my way to where the noise is coming from and I fouubd my way behind Olive's car where I saw her hugging her knees and was leaning on the wall. I sat beside her until her cries turned into sobs then finally she calmed down before I spoke, " You done?" I asked, she looked at me with red and puffy eyes because of crying. " What the hell are you doing here?" She croaked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? What are you doing here?" I pulled out my hankerchief and gave it to her but she only looked at my hand so I took hers and placed it on her palm, she wiped her tears and lookedblankly at the door of her car which is just a few meters away from us. " I don't know." She finally said only then did I noticed that she is not wearing her jacket. " Just the usual, ruining things." She added still looking blankly at her car. " You always tend to ruin stuff?" I asked still staring at her neck but her hair is resting at it so I couldn't see it completely.

" And lives. Yeah." She slowly nodded. She took of one of her bracelets which turned out to be not really a bracelet, She tied her hair to a messy bun mainly because of the heat and lack of air-conditioning system in the cargos, but that act made her scar in full full view. That scar is just like hers only much more lighter and smaller. Olive looked at her car blankly again and I know that there is only one way to know what it really is or better yet who she really is.

" Olive?"

" Hmmmm?" She responded still not looking at me. " What is that?" I asked praying that my voice is not shaking. " The what?" She looked at me. " That." I looked at the scar on her neck. " This?" She pointed at the scar while I just nodded. " I have that since I was born-" She looked at her car again. "- It's a birthmark."

A birthmark.


	12. Chapter 11: Xavier

3rd Person's POV

Olive sat inside her car, trying not to look at her left where Alex's car is parked and it's owner also waiting for the doors of the plane to open just like her. Her mind playing back when Dom had suddenly hugged her out of the blue after she told her about her birthmark and the terrible fight she had with Alex just an hour earlier. Just like Tej had predicted hey landed in Spain after an hour much to her disappointment Dominic and her had to stop chatting because they have already landed on the ground and just currently waiting for a signal and then they would head to wherever his Father would be and start the last part of their job.

Olive heard a knock on her window and looked up to see Dom looking at her through the window of her car, she lowered it down and looked back at him. " Yeah?" She asked. " I got you something-" Dom said pulling out a hand gun and giving it to her. " Just incase you need something to protect you." Olive took the gun from him. " Thank you." She said smiling at him and laying the gun on the passenger seat of her car. " Be safe." He said before leaving her and returning back to his car.

/-/-/-/-/-/

" Fellas, you better hurry up they just took the convoy." Tej looked at the highway where Dom, Brian, Roman, and Alex are already in formation. " Hey, Dom Letty's with them." He said through the radio as Gisele and Han strated their motorcycles and Olive entered her car. " We stick to the plan." Dominic replied. Gisele and Han looked at each other before they left Tej with Olive just in their tow. " Alright you heard the man, let's play this fast and clean, That thing's heading your way." Tej looked at the other side of the highway and serves as a look out for the rest of the team. He saw through his binoculars as a tank came out from the military convoy, " Uh, guys, we need to come up with another plan. They got a tank." He said nervously through the radio and Roman answered him instantly with the same nervous voice. " I'm sorry did just somebody say a tank?"

Han and Gisele raced through the highway to catch up with the Rover of Shaw's team. Gisele was on the lead but the Rover hit her motorcycle hard, Luckily, she managed to hang on the rail of the Rover but it was heading straight to a truck just when they were about to hit it Han managed to grab the wheel and saved Gisele from hitting the truck. Han looked at Gisele and saw that she hadve her gun pointed at Denlinger's head and was smiling at him.

Dominic on the other hand barely missed a car that went flying through him when the Tank's cannon hit it, he saw the Tank on the other side of the highway, all he was thinking is how he will get Letty from Shaw's team and make their family finally complete again especially now that he already found her missing daughter. " So who has a plan B?" Roman asked. " Plan B? Plan B?! We need a plan C,D,E! We need more alphabets!" Tej said panicking. " Hey, We do what we do fast. We improvise, Alright." Brian said as Dominic took a hard U-turn and the rest of the team followed.

Olive was just about to reach Han and Gisele when someone hit her car hard, making her bump to another car, She looked at the car who hit her and much to her surprise Xavier was the one driving the car who hit her. " Alex?" She said through the radio but Alex didn't heard her, " Alex!" She repeated, this time so much louder for she herself was already starting to panic. " Yeah?" Alex finally said, looking horrified as the tank they were chasing go to the other side. " We got a problem."

" I know, huge one." He said, thinking it was the tank Olive was thinking." You know? You know Xavier's here?!" He was shocked at what Olive said and didn't see the car he was about to hit, he has no other choice but to follow Roman who also went to the other side. " What?!" He asked as he tried to focus on Roman's car. " I'll lead him away." Olive said. " No! I'll get you out of there!" Alex said trying tofind a way back to Olive although he know he can't go back now. " Time to prove myself." Olive said before throwing her radio out of her window and pressing on the gas, making her way past through Gisele and Han who looked at her with horrified expressions. " What the hell does she think she's doing?" Gisele whispered to Han. " I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Roman was right infront of the tank and Alex was behind it when Shaw ordered Jah to hit Roman's car, Roman have no other choice but to hit the brakes or else he would be burned alive. His car got stuck at the front of the tank and was slowly being crushed. " Roman you hang in there, you hang in there, man." Brian said looking at Roman. " Somebody better do something! I got a tank on my ass!" Roman shouted through the radio while Alex tried to get infront of the tank without getting hit by cars going in his way. " Look a bridge." Shaw said aiming the tank's cannon to the bridge and hit it just before Dominic passed under the bridge and barely missed the falling debris of the bridge while Alex finally managed to get infront of Roman's car and save him just in time as Brian used the debris of the broken bridge to get on the other side of the road.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Olive raced the highway with Xavier just behind her car. Xavier hit the bumper of her car hard, making her flip over and rolled to the other side of the highway. Olive managed to get out of her car and faced Xavier who is grinning like crazy. " Olive, It's nice to see back here, I didn't thought you'd come back here again."

" Yeah, It's nice to be back. I thought you'd give me a proper welcoming."

" You shouldn't have come back, you know." Xavier said walking towards Olive who knows exactly what he would do next. Olive never thought she'd go back in fighting hand to hand again, she wasn't really thinking at all, she just let her body do the job for her. She dodged Xavier's hand that was about to hit her face and hit him on the back making him fall face first on the floor. She put his knee on his back and was about to grab his hair when suddenly he rolled and tackled her to the ground, Xavier held her waist hard making her gasp in pain, she kick him in the thigh and stood up. " That hurts, Idiot." Olive gasped and walk back to her wrecked car, she could feel that someone was running to her she turned around just in time and twisted Xavier's arm and pushed him to the railing of the bridge until he was at the edge, Olive took her knife that she always put at her back and placed it on Xavier's neck " Who told you we're coming?" Olive asked. " You think I'll tell you? Come on," Olive pushe him harder on the edge while Xavier looked at where he's about to fall. " Tell me." Olive gritted her teeth. " Rather die." Xavier pusher her off him and jumped on the bridge to the sea. Olive frantically run to where Xavier jumped but saw nothing, she took an abadoned car and headed back to where she came from as she clutch her waist.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Finally Brian managed to make Roman's car fall. " Yeah!" Roman shouted in glee beside Alex but the happiness was quickly washed away when they saw Letty trying to get rid of the cable. " What's she doing?" Roman and Alex watched in horror as the cannon aimed at Dominic's direction. " Letty!" Dom shouted, and Letty who have no idea what's gonna happen looked at him. Dom prepared to jump and when the tank flipped over that made Letty flying Dom hit the rails, saving Letty mid-air and landing on his back on a windshield of an abandoned car.

Dom's POV

I looked at Letty's eyes and remembered all the memories I've had with her. " You alright?" I asked, wanting to stay near her as long as possible, " I'm fine." She said and started to stand up. " Anyone saw Olive?" Alex asked from the other side, I look around to search for any signs of Olive but saw nothing just the cops coming in and a chopper. "You have Olive?" Letty asked beside me but I barely heard her. Cops are already here but there was still have no sign of Olive, me and Alex are already worried sick when an old battered car came and Olive came out. " Miss me?" She said, I ran up to her and just hugged her, not caring if Alex was there or not. " Finally." I breathed and closed my eyes. Finally, we're complete again. " Woah, easy alright ." She said and moved away from me, she glared at Letty so bad I thought she's going to attack her but instead she walk past Letty and looked at Alex who is also looking at her from the other side.

" Bad Idea. Going here." She said shaking her head." It is a bad idea. You need to calm down, Alright." Alex said from the other side. " We need to get out of here, Before they come back."

" Who?" I asked." Enemies of course." She said looking at me. I knew from that moment that there's a lot of things to work put before we can tell her the truth. Especially between her and Letty but for now I'll settle on is being friends.

o)O(o


	13. Chapter 12: Leaving Behind

Olive's POV

I sat on the stairs beside Alex as we watched Hobbs and Sergeant Roelfs, the NATO commander got into an argument about the chip. " I can't believe they stole a seventy-ton tanker tank for a three-ounce computer chip." Sergeant Roelfs said, looking at the chip. " That three-ounce computer chip is more deadly than a thousands of those tanks." Hobbs said looking at him. " He looks familliar." I whispered. " Yeah, I just can't remember where I saw him."

" What about her?" The sergeant asked, walking towards Letty's direction or our direction because we were sitting just behind the stairs where she is sitting. " Not her." Dom blocked the Sergeant's way with Brian on his tow. " She was working with Shaw." Sergeant Roelfs looked at him. " Was. But she's always been one of us."

" Let's give them a minute." Sergeant looked at us and I know what's going to happen next. " Showtime." Alex whispered beside me as he stood up so did I. " And them?" Like I expected, Sergeant Roelfs walked towards us, going in between Dom and Brian before he stopped a few paces infront of us. "Um, Actually we're not really a part of their team so?" Alex said but Roelfs ignored him and cotinued to glare at me, Then suddenly I remembered where I've seen him before, he worked for Xavier a few years ago before we got caught. " And you, Owen Shaw's daughter, wanted in more than 12 countries around the globe so you're the ' huge threat' everyone was talking about a few years ago, It's nice to finally meet you."

" I never said I was his daughter did I? Neben den wir bereits kennen, warum stellen Sie sich wieder? (Besides we've already met, Why introduce yourself again?) " I whispered the last part in German, so no one besides me, Alex, and him could understand. Sergeant looked at me with eyes but still he ignored the fact that I know who he is and still continued to talk like nothing happened. " You shoud've used your talent for something more useful rather than wasting it for nothing, in fact you could've work for me."

" Wait? Me work for you?" I scoffed and pointed a finger at myself then him. "Look Sergeant... Roelfs?, I don't work and won't work for anyone especially you. And belive me, I 'd rather shoot myself in the head and die rather than work for an arrogant, corrupted cop like you. I'm telling you this right now cop, you're just a goon, I'm a boss. And in this buisness goons are goons, boss are bosses no one can change that. Not even me." I took a step towards him but he also took a step back.

Letty's POV

" I don't know what you're talking about." Olive took another step towards the Sergeant with that same frightening eyes she always gives me. I stood from my seat and made my way to stand beside the asian guy and the girl beside him. " You don't know? Do you want me to tell them the whole story so you could remember?" Olive continued to take a step forward but the sergeant also continued to take a step backwards. "I. dont. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." The Sergeant grabbed Olive by the collar of her jacket. "He just killed himself" I heard someone say, I look on my right and saw Alex standing behind the Roman guy. " What?" Roman looked behind him and saw Alex. " Just by touching her, he put himself in line of death. And the fact that he grabbed her by the collar, he's good as dead." Alex stated and I know what exactly he's talking about. " Shit." Alex said. I looked at where he's looking and saw the sergeant's gun pointed at Olive's head. But still Olive's eyes still showed no fear as if this is really natural for her.

" Don't go near me you bastard." The Sergeant continued to point hs gun at her head. " You afraid of a kid?" She asked making the sergeant's face harden in anger. "Pull the trigger."

"Olive.." Alex warned, but Olive ignored him and walked towards the gun until it was just a few inches from her face. " Come on, pull it or I will." Olive swatted his gun away from her face and punched him in the face. Sergeant was about to punch her back but she easily dodged it and push him on his back making him fall on the floor face first. Olive took the gun from the floor and took all out of it's bullets before throwing it back to the sergeant. " Told you, you can't mess with a boss."

" You'll pay for this." The sergeant said as he stood up from the floor. "Really?" Olive asked with a fake surprise look on her face and started to make her way back to the seargent but Hobbs grabbed her arm to keep her from walking again. " Stop." He said and looked at the sergeant. " They work for me. I'll handle them." He said, the sergeant gave Olive one last glare before leaving.

Dom's POV

" You saw his face?" Olive asked Alex as she tried to contain her laugh. " Yeah." Alex said smiling at her. " He was like ' You'll pay for this'. Olive mocked the sergeant. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hobbs asked, pissed about her behavior . " What?" Olive looked at him her smile still not fading.

" You threatend a NATO commander!" Hobbs looked at her like she's crazy. " So?" She looked at him with one of her brow raised. " So this is why you have a lot of people trying to have your head, you got a big mouth." Riley stood beside Hobbs. " No not really most of them want me because its either they envy me or really hates me. Oh, just to make thing clear I'm not working for you, Hobbs. I work only for myself." Olive said seriously. " You watch that mouth of yours kid. watch it!" Hobbs warned before he left. " It depends." Olive said quietly but everyone clearly heard it. " What is she doing? Trying to get herself killed?" Tej asked. " No, having fun." Gisele said looking at Alex and Olive who is already seated at a stair nearby. " That's how she have fun, pissing other people, humiliating them. Typical for someone like her." I looked at Olive who is talking with Alex at the stairs. I headed upstairs to be alone, I couldn't help but feel guilty because I know that I played a huge part on who she is now, but if we didn't gave her away then she wouldn't have all these things she has now, all she would have is a crazy life but based on what I saw earlier she already has a crazy life.

" Can I ask you something?" I heard a voice that I knew so well asked, Letty. She stood infront of me, it took all my strength not to cuddle her in my arms. " How did you that there would be a car there to break our fall?" Her question made me think about that too, I really don't know at all, When I saw her at the verge of death I just did what I first thought, to save her, that's it. I didn't care about the fall or what would happen next as long as I saved her then I'm fine with that. " I didn't." I admitted and looked at her. " Somethin' you just have to take on faith."

" Hey Toretto!" Hobbs called, I look behind me and saw that he was with Shaw. " You need to hear this." He said and I quckly went downstairs with Letty on my tow and the team starting to gather downstairs. I looked at Alex and Olive's direction only to see that they still haven't move from their seat and Olive looking down at the floor.

Olive's POV

" What happened to your waist?" Alex asked as we once sat again on the stairs. " Xavier, again." I said, taking a deep breath. " Can I see it?" I looked at him with a raised brow. " What?" He asked looking at me with a playful smile. " It's just bruised, nothing serious." I shrugged. " how'd you know?" He continued to ask. " I just know." I said as my smile slowly fades. " I can't see him." I said and Alex seemed to understand what I was talking about. " You don't have to."

" Do you think this is really over? Just like that?" I looked at him. " I don't know but one thing's for sure, something big is going to happen." He said looking straight ahead. " I don't think Hobbs would stick with the agreement any longer." I looked at him with a frown. " What?" I asked. " It's just a guess, based on what I saw earlier." He shrugged. " What about us? Where would that leave us?" Never trust a cop. That's what my dad always tells me since I was a kid, and now not only I didn't listen to him, but I also betrayed him. What have I done? " Hey Toretto! You need to hear this." Hobbs called, I looked up and saw my father looking blankly at me, I quickly looked away from him because I couldn't bear the dissapointment I knew he held for me. " Stay here." Alex said as he stood up and block my view of the commotion that was about to happen.

Alex's POV

" You guys really think you've won. This code you live by, it's the very reason you weren't even in the game." Shaw looked around all of us, especially on me as if trying to say something, and settled on Dominic's eyes. " I told you exactly what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away, Toretto. But you didn't listen. I told you I can reach out and break you, whenever I want. And I have." He said and looked at Brian. " Maybe you should call Mia?" Brian looked at him in disbelief before taking out his phone calling whoever this Mia is. I heard the other line screamed Brian's name and Brian totally lost control and punch Owen in the face. I looked at Olive who is still on her seat and on the verge of crying but I couldn't bring myself to walk to her, it's like I'm glued to my place somehow.

" So this is how it's gonna go down, you're gonna cut me lose from these cuffs, you're gonna hand me the chip, and I'm gonna walk out of her and you're not gonna follow." Owen said, his voice full of confidence. " You musr be joking." The sergeant said, Shaw looked at him and took a few steps closer to Dom until they were standing face to face. " Look at this face and ask me if I'm joking." Owen looked straight at Dom's eyes. "One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions. I'm sorry but this changes nothing." The sergeant walked to stand behind Dom and Owen, just infront of Hobbs. Wrong move. Hobbs took out his gun and pointed it at the sergeant. " It changes everything." He said. The team was about to draw out their guns but Dom signalled them not to. " Tell your men to stand down." Hobbs ordered. " Stand down." Sergeant Roelfs nervously said. " Toretto, I need you to know that the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like amnesty and pardon walks out with him."

" Those words were not the day we we're born." He looked back at him as Hobbs signalled Riley to take the keys from the sergeant and she started to uncuff Owen still looked at him directly in the eyes then Jah and Adolfson. Owen glanced at me and started to walk towards my direction, he stopped just a few inches away from me and grabbed my collar. " Proteggere il suo." ( Protect her.) He whispered in my ear." lo giá sono" ( I already am.) I whispered back and he immediately let go of my collar, giving me one last look before turning away. I looked at Olive once again and saw that her head was rested on her hands. This time I managed to walk to her, " You okay?" I bent down to her height. " We're doomed, Alex. Forget the deal, It's over. I'm absolutely sure Hobbs would leave us in a jail somewhere to rot."

Of course, I would not miss for the world." I heard Riley say looking at Hobbs as she walked., I looked at her as she walk towards Owen and interlaced her hands with him. " Like I said, you'll never win the game." He said looking at Dom as the others looked at them in irritation and anger. " I'll go." I heard Olive said behind me, I looked at her in shock. " I'll go." She repeated this time even more louder making Owen stop on his place and looked at her. " Olive." I said looking at her. " Alex, it's over. We're on our own." She looked at me for a second but quickly returned her gaze back to her father. " I know you're pissed and angry about what I did. But I swear to God, I never told them anything about your plans. Nothing. They figured it out themselves." She admitted. " What would I get in return?" Owen looked at me, as if giving me a warning. " I'll do everything, Anything you want. Just take me in again."Olive looked pleadingly at her father as I took a hold of her arm to keep her from moving towards her father. " Olive." I warned again as Owen looked at Dominic's eyes again. " I think you found where you belong." He stared at Dom. Does he know? Does he know that Dominic is her real father? I thought curiously.

" I'll see you on the horizon, I'll make the call if the girl's dead." Owen said as he walked out of the NATO base. " No." Olive gasped, triying to escape my grasp. " No!" She screamed as I grab both of her arms from the back but still she continued to fight me even though she know she can't. She accidentally step on my foot hard when I tried to keep her from following her father, that made me lose my grip on her arms and fall on the floor, clutching my throbbing foot in pain.

Dom's POV

" No!" Olive screamed as Alex tried to hold her back, but when she stepped on his foot Alex lost his grip on her arms and fell to the floor while Olive ran straight to the door. Roman and Tej was there in a flash blocking her way instead of having trouble fighting with two grown up men she easily passed them using her hands to push them on the chest and both of them fell on the floor. Han caught her but she elbowed him in the stomach and continued to ran towards my direction, I blocked her way but still she ignored me and made her way to my side.

I caught her waist from the back and drag her from the back " Let go of me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, scratching my arms with her nails " Stop it." I demanded but she continued to scratch me and tried to make her way to the door. Letty stood infront of us I tried to keep Olive from moving when she saw Letty I felt her body hardened in anger, the next thing I knew she was trying to get closer to Letty to probbably punch her or something. " You! This is all you fault. This all your fault! If you didn't show up at that hospital this wouldn't happen! If you just died at that crash there wouldn't be a problem!" She yelled at Letty as she tried to push my arms away from her waist.

Letty didn't say anything probbably because there is nothing more to say or she's afraid that the situation would get even more worst but looking at it it's already the worst. Alex limped toward us holding a handkerchief and gently placed it on Olive's nose " Sorry V, This is what he would want." Alex looked at her dreadfully, while Olive on the other hand started to calm down until she closed her eyes and lay lifelessly on my arms. " What the hell is that?" Letty frowned at Alex. " Sleeping spray. I just thought we'd need it, looks like I'm right." Alex took Olive from my arms and carried her bridal style but before he even reached the stairs he looked at me again. " We had a deal Dominic, you don't kill him because when you do and your theory is right I'm telling you'll never get her heart. Ever." He said and walked up stairs to the infirmary room. You'll never get her heart. Ever. I looked at them as they disappear on my sight, even though I don't want to believe him he is the only one among us who knows Olive the best. Mia's life is on the line here and I need to save her at any cost but Olive, how about her?


	14. Chapter 13: Remembering Her

Alex's POV

" We had a deal Dominic, you don't kill him because when you do and your theory is right, I'm telling right now Dom, you'll never get her heart. Ever." The words came out from my mouth involuntarily. It was like someone was talking for me. I looked at Dom one last time before starting to make my way up the stairs where I know the infirmary would be somewhere as I try to ignore the pain on my left foot and concentrated my gaze on Olive's face instead.

I reached the top of the stairs much more longer than I expected and turned a quick left making me almost bump to another soldier who much to my surprise was a lady. " Hey um, do you by any chance where the infirmary room is?" I asked the lady.

She told me the directions and after a few moments decided to escort me to the Infirmary Hall herself. The moment I reached the Infirmary, I quickly laid Olive on a bed and took an oxygen mask near her as the nurses approached us and placed it on to help her breathe because earlier as I carried her I could fell that she was struggling to breathe on her own. I felt a hand touched my shoulder and saw the soldier that helped me earlier looking at me. " Let them do their job." She said nodding at the nurses who I didn't notice already started to work on Olive but I don't trust them with her, I don't know any of them. " They know what they're doing. You'll just get in the way." She added not removing her hand on my soldier but before I could even move a single muscle another soldier grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Olive, away from my heart.

The soldier pulled me away until I reached the door of the Infirmary room and before I could even stand from the floor he slammed the door shut, leaving me with the lady from earlier. " I'll be leaving you here, She'll be fine." I said as I stood up and put most of my weight on my right foot. " Thank you." I managed to say. " You should go get your foot checked up." She said as she turned around and walked away.

I leaned on the wall beside the door for a few minutes but seemed like hours for me until finally the door opened and came out is an army doctor with a huge body like all people in the army but has a rather more innocent face than the rest . " How's she?" I asked. " She's good. Her vitals are fine, just a little trouble in breathing but whatever made her sleep is pretty strong so I guess is she'll be out for more than a day or less. But otherwise she's great." The doctor said as I breathe in relief. Thank you. I thought to whoever's listening up there in heaven. " Can I see her?" I asked. " Yeah, she's all yours." He replied and ushered me back inside the room.

The first thing I saw when I entered the Infirmary room was a curtained bed where I remembered I laid Olive earlier before the soldier kicked me out. " She's in there." The doctor pointed at the curtained bed. Instead of walking toward the bed with ease I limped toward it although the pain in my foot is already fading it still hurts. " Hey you wanna get your foot checked?" I heard the doctor asked behind me but I barely heard him mainly because all I was thinking at the moment is to get to Olive's side. " No. I'm good." I muttered not caring if he heard me or not. I pushed away the curtain and and saw Olive passed out on the bed and her jacket at the foot of her bed. I sat on the chair beside her and held her hands on mine. " I'm so sorry Olive. I so sorry." I whispered as I ran a hand along the contour of her face.

/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/

Dom's POV

" Name your price, Toretto." Hobbs said as he looked at the chip, I looked at Letty and I know from that moment I want nothing else but to be back home with her and Olive. " 1327" I said, the team looked confused so did Hobbs but still I smiled. I know there's still going to be a lot to work out between our family, with Olive. But I am complete, our family is. I don't know if Olive would forgive me for what I've done to her father and what I've done to her when she was a kid but we'll work it out together, we'll work it out as one. I would stay as her friend if she wants me to, I could be her father if she'd let me but what's important is she's back and this time I would never let her go again even if she hates me or hurts me I'll do everything to keep her with us. Everything.

" Dom, come on." I looked at Brian who's already seated on the car. " You've been staring at that plane for too long, Is somethin' wrong." He asked. " Nothin'." I said and walked to the backseat of the car. " You know everytime you say that word I

had this feeling that something big is going to happen." He walked out of the car and looked at me as I opened the door of the backseat. I looked at Mia who is also looking at me from her seat beside Brian. " I need to tell you something." I said before entering the car.

3rd Person's POV

" I need to tell you something." Dom said as he entered the car and sat beside Letty and Brian quickly followed him inside the car and started it. A few seconds later they were on their way back to the base with Tej, Roman, and Han just on the car behind them. " She's home, Mia." Dominic broke the awkward silence i their car. " She is. You brought Letty back." Mia smiled at her brother. " Not just her, I found someone I never thought I'll see again." Dom looked fr her sister with a faint smile as Brian shifted on his seat uncomfortably and looked at Dom through the rearview mirror. He could feel that Dom was about to say something big and Mia frowned a little at her brother. " Who?" she asked.

" Sophia." That single word made Brian step foot on the brake and looked at Dom with an incredulous face. " She's dead, Dom." Brian said. " You never found a body did you?" Dom looked at Brian as Letty's gaze played back and forth between the two guys. " I found nothing. I called everyone I know to search for her but still nothing." Brian looked at the windshield again and started to drive but kept a slow pace. " Dom." Mia started. " I found her. She dosen't look like she did before she changed a lot but when you get to know her it's still her." Letty looked at Dom, she never expected that Dom already have a kid but the big question is who is the mother of his kid? Did he cheat on her before? But everytime he looks at her his eyes is filled with so much love and passion. Or is it her? " You have a kid?" She asked without even thinking.

" Letty do you remember-"

" Mia." Brian warned his wife about what she was about to say but Mia kept going. "- anything about having a baby before?" Although Letty was not sure if it's a memory or just a trick she already had a few flashback about her past. The first time was when she saw Olive with brown eyes instead of her normal blue ones, she saw a baby with the same brown eyes staring at her as the baby suck her thumb. The second time was merely a flashback, it was more like a familliar sight for her. Something that she has seen thousands of time before but she can't quite remember who or when it happened just the feeling of holding that baby in her arms and caressing that birthmark on the baby's soft skin.

"Letty?" Someone asked. " I remember pain so much pain, then something was placed on me, then it all faded, just pure happiness." Letty looked at the back of Mia's seat as Dom looked at her sister because they both know what Letty was talking about. It was the day their daughter was born.

Silence filled the car until they reached the NATO base. Mia immediately called Elena and quickly dissolved into a deep coversation as Dom and Letty waited for Mia and Brian so they could all go to the infirmary room together and face Olive.

Mia's POV

" I'll go there as soon as I can." Elena said from the other side. " Thank you, Tell Jack I love him." I said and Elena hunged up. " What'd she say?" Brian asked as he walk closer to me. " We'll wait for them here." I informed as I look at Dom on the other side of the room, staring at the floor. " I"ll get my plane ready." Roman said. " Thank God you're doing something now." Tej smirked but it quickly faded when he felt the growing tension.

" Hey, Roman let's go outside." He looked at Roman with a look that says ' we're going outside wether you like it or not' face. Roman looked around the room before agreeing with Tej and saying that the signal here is poor just to have a reason to go out.

I followed Dom as he go left and right trying to find the Infirmary room where he told us Sophia would be. It took us longer than expected to find that room but after a few turns we finally found it. It was Dom and Letty who entered the room first then me and Brian followed with his hands interlaced with mine. The first thing I saw when I entered the room was a curtained bed and Dominic talking to one of the nurses. " Do you think he's right?" Brian whispered beside me. " I don't know but Sophia has a lot of distinguishing marks and Dom, He won't tell something like that if he's not sure." I said as I continue to look at Dom who was about to push the curtain away.

I walked closer to him and peeked behind the curtain and saw a beautiful blonde girl sleeping on the bed with an oxygen mask on her face. beside her was a blond haired boy sleeping with his head also on the bed and his hand holding the blonde girl's hand. Dom walked towards the boy and touched his shoulder, immediately the boy bolted awake and looked at Dom with wide eyes. " Where is he?" He asked with a frown. " He didn't make it." The boy bit his own lip and frowned. " You lost you chance, Dominic. You lost your last chance to be with your daughter." He looked at Dom with the anger evident in his eyes though he tries to hide it but was miserably failing. " She wouldn't accept you no matter how hard you try."

" He gave me no other choice."

" We always have a choice, Dominic. But everytime you always choose the wrong one." The boy spat but Dom surprisingly remained calm.

" How did you know about her?" I asked Dom but it was the boy who answered me. " Why do you care? Who the hell are you anyway?" The boy stood up from his seat and looked at me. " Alex." Dominic warned as Alex looked at him. " Why don't you tell me how I'm supposed to tell her about her dad? You have no idea how broken she was when her mother died, she's barely coping up with her mother's death and now you killed her dad. How in the world do you think she's going to take this? He's the last one she has, Dom. He's the last one." Alex's eyes that was earlier filled with anger slowly turned in pain and grief.

" I'm still here. She still have a family." Dom said looking at the blonde girl. " You're not even sure if she's really your kid." Alex scoffed. " I am." Dom said as he walked towards the sleeping girl and gently pushed her curly hair away from her right neck and revealed a scar but when I looked closer it was similar to the birthmark Sophia used to have as a kid only this time much more smaller and fainter but it was still there, still the same birthmark. " It is her." I looked at Dom once again who was running his hands through Sophia's hair.

" Loads of people has birthmarks." Alex tried to reason out although he knows it would go nowhere. " Not the exact same one as her." Dominic looked at him , Alex shook his head in disappointment and took a deep breath. " We need to settle the problem between you-" He looked at Dom. " -you," this time he looked at Letty then Brian " -you," then lastly he looked at me. " - and you."

" But not here and definitely not now, but here's one thing you need to know, she's even more fragile than you can think. Whatever you tell her, whatever you do near her it will affect her more than you could think. We need to plan everything." Alex looked at each one of us sternly. " Especially you Dominic. You need to settle all your problems with her-" Alex pointed a finger at Letty's direction. "- before you get involved with our problems. Got that?" Dom looked unsurely at him but nodded anyway.

" What'd the doctor say?" Brian asked. " She'll be out for a bit but otherwise she's good." A new voice said I looked where the voice came from and saw a man wearing an army shirt but has a stethoscope hanging around his neck. " But still you need to be really careful." He looked at Alex. Me and Dom accidentally locked our eyes at each other before looking at Alex and the Doctor again. " I'll leave you alone." The Doctor said and walked back to where he came from. " I think you should all rest, I'll take the first watch." Alex said before he sat on the chair beside Sophia. " He's right we all need to get some rest." Brian agreed. " I'll stay here for a bit. You all go get some rest , When Roman's plane lands here so is Elena and Jack we'll be on our way back home." I looked at Dom as Brian took my hand and led the way out with Letty on our trail. I need to talk to Letty as soon as possible I thought as we exited the room.


	15. Chapter 14: The Death of the Last

Alex's POV

I watch Dominic as he held Olive's hand.. " You know I think you should really join the others." I told Dominic for the first time since he sat beside Olive. It's been about an hour since Letty, Brian and the new girl left us but still Dominic stayed beside Olive and seems to have no intentions of leaving her either. " You should really start explaining to Letty how you lost your kid and how she ended up being the person who hates her the most."

" I still have no idea how to tell her. Especially with Olive." He said but didn't looked at me. " The feeling is mutual. Actually, I would like her to stay like that for a few more days, just until I find a way to tell her all this stuff." I said as I felt an invisible knife stab me in my chest but I know the pain that she would go through when she learned about what happened to her dad is much more worse than the one I'm feeling right now. In fact, I actually praised Shaw atleast once in my life for how he managed to do dangerous jobs but still manages to become a good father to Olive. I've seen how close they are since the very first day I moved with them and their relationship only got even stronger as the years pass by even though mostly they're far away from each other there was never a day I didn't saw Olive talking to her dad over the phone.

" Tell me how he died." Dom looked at me. " Shaw. how did he die?"

Mia's POV

I looked at Letty as she sat on on one of the bunk in the unused barracks that the military showed us. " Mia, we're not the one who's supposed to tell her about her life before, especially about her child." Brian quietly said beside me. " I know but she needs someone to tell her how important Sophia was to her."

" She can't remember anything, Mia."

" She will remember her. A parent could never forget about their child." I looked at Brian.

Letty looked at me as I approach her. " You're Mia?" She asked. I was shocked to know that she remembered my name. " You remember me?" I smiled. " Dom once told me about you." She said. " Of course he would." I smiled.

" I know that you probbably wouldn't care about anything I tell you but I want you to know that that girl in that bed back there, she was your life. Everything that you do it was for her, your world revolves around her, Letty."

" If she's that important to me, how did she ended up hating me so bad?" Her question silenced me. What hate is she talking about. " What?" I asked.

" The right person you should ask that question is Dom." Brian as he stood beside me. " He's the one who knows the whole story from the beginning to the end, every detail." Letty looked at the door of the barracks before looking at us again. " Go." I said and she stood up from the bed and walked out of the door without saying another word to us.

Dom's POV

" I caught him before he fell off the plane." I looked at Alex. " But you what he said? Her name-" I glanced at an uncoscious Olive. " He said her name then he let go of my hand."

" I'm so stupid." Alex whispered to himself quietly but it was loud enough for me to hear. " So stupid" he repeated then looked at me. " I'm so sorry." I frowned at him. " What are you talking about?"

" I should've known. God, I'm so stupid." Alex buried his face on his hands. " He wanted her to stay with you. Why didn't I noticed that?" Still I didn't get what he was talking about. " That's why he didn't want her to go with him, he wanted her to stay with you in the very first place. Did he told you anything about her before?" Alex looked at me with a look of disbelive plastered on his face.

She found a cute two year old baby girl, after a few months of fostering we adopted her gave her a new name, a new life, and a new family.

So you still hadn't figured it out eh?

" He did." I said. " You should've told me that. It all makes so much sense now. Everything." He said as his eyes reddened. " He wanted you to know who she is,but why? I don't understand." He once again buried his head on his hands in annoyance.

" Hey." I heard Letty's voice said and when I looked up it was her. " i think I'm gonna leave you two alone for a bit. I'll just get some...air?" Alex said unsurely as stood from his seat and walked towards the door but before he completely disappeared he turned around again and looked at me. " Call me if she wakes." He said and I nodded at him before he completely walked out of the door.

Letty sat on the chair where Alex had sat earlier and looked at Olive. " You always watch her sleep before?" She asked. " Yeah, I used to watch both of you sleep." She looked at me with a confused look.

" What happened Dom? Mia said she's so important to me, why did we end up like this?" I know that it's not the right time to tell her about Sophia but there's no turning back now. " Who is she?"

" We had a child before . We never planned it but we did." Letty slumped back in her chair and looked away. " I remember the day she was born. She was two months premature, you said that you would keep her inside of you as long as you can, you said she was too early, that she's not yet ready but in truth you're the one who's not yet ready." I smiled as I remembered the day she told me about what she really felt that day.

" She spent a little time in the hospital's baby care unit until she was healthy enough for us to take her home. But still problems came but we faced it all together." Letty stared at Olive.

" That was when my father died and I got in trouble with the guy who killed him. We can't raise a kid alone without dad's help and I knew I would be sent to Lompoc sooner or later. We tried our best, Letty. But it wasn't enough. It was the hardest decision we've ever made in our lives but it was for the best, it was for her besides it was supposed to be just for the meantime but turned out to be for the rest of our lives."

" We let her go?" She asked and looked at me with her face full of sadness. I couldn't believe that until now it still hurts like it did before, it was like it happened yesterday. I though I've moved on from it but it wasn't true I know it wasn't true. " We had no other choice of we didn't do it the social workers will. The first thing did after I was released was to get her back but it was too late. The people there tolds us that she was adopted just after a few months since that day we left her." Letty held Olive's hand and a single tear escaped her eye. " Where is she now?" She asked even though I think that we both know the answer to her question. " She's right infront of you."

Letty's POV

" She's right ifront of you." Dom said as my eyes blurred with tears but I refused to let them fall. I didn't have to ask him if he's sure about that because I know he is. And I know she's my daughter even though I barely remember the day she was born but I remember the feeling of her tiny body against my chest, her little toes, everything, but not the pictures just the feeling.

Now I understand why I was so fond of her since before. I like to watch her work on a car, seat infront of a computer for hours long, and sleep on the couch.

I feel like she's the only familliar thing to me in some way even though she hates me to the guts and tells me that she's absolutely sure that we've never met before because if we did then she probbably would just get a place of her own and wouldn't bother to stay with us. " She's not going to like this." I said as I let go of Olive's hand. She's never gonna like this I added in my mind. " She's not. But we have to keep her around as long as we can. We can't let history repeat itself." He said and I looked at him. I know exactly what he was talking about, she's going to hate us for killing her dad and probbably would like to go somewhere away from us and just disappear forever.

Alex's POV

The doctor was wrong about Olive. She didn't slept as long as the doctor predicted but instead she slept for thirteen hours straight. She woke up with a terrible terrible headache which she said was worst than a hangover but the thing is she didn't even drink alcohol. Then she asked the most dreadful question with a hoarse voice. " Where's dad? Can I see him?" She asked with her brown eyes half open half close and now for the first time I thank the Lord God that she accidentally dropped her contacts on the way to Spain and has no other choice but to wear her glasses and I didn't have to deal with the trouble in removing those contacts for her.

But this is the worst part, I have to tell her what happened to her dad, right now right here. I took a deep breath before proceeding. " He's gone, Olive." I didn't know what scared me the most, the fact that she didn't say anything after that when she should've trashed and screamed at me or is it because she didn't cried right after I told her it seems like she was still processing it in her smart brain and having trouble because she have a terrible headache. But when she did she removed the covers and took off going straight to the door. It took me a couple of second to register everything but I followed her. I would always follow her.

Olive's POV

"He's gone, Olive." The pain was numbing. It was like I had an anesthesia being injected right through my heart but it was quickly wearing off. I could feel all my knives being stabbed in my heart repeatedly and I just wish it was true so I could just die and and the pain would spare me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was already running down a hall desperately searching for an exit to this nightmare, my head was throbbing in pain, dark spots are blinding my vision, and I swear to God I could hear my aaheart beating so fast it's all I could hear. I ran. That's what all I did until I hit a blonde lady who's wearing casual clothes like any normal lady would but why is she in an army base. " Sorry." I said and continued to run never stopping even if I could hear footsteps behind me I just didn't want to stop.

Finally I reached the outside the wind blowing through my hair and the night sky looking back at me, the footsteps behind me still loud I ran again until I found a place I knew no one could find me. Hopefully. Then I cried. I cried for my dad, I cried because I never had the chance to tell him that I love him for the last time. I never got to apologize to him or tell him I'm so thankful for everything he did. I cried because I know it was my fault he's gone. My fault again. I just wanted one moment with him again. Just one more.

/-/-/-/

I don't know how long I was sitting there on the grass, leaning on an old military barracks which seems to be older than me. I just woke up with the sun about to rise from the horizon. I wanted to belive that it was all just a bad dream but if it was I would be somewhere around the world with my dad. The pain in my chest still hurt like hell but this time much more worst. I couldn't describe the pain it was too much to be put into words. Then I heard my name, I wanted to stand and run from the reality but I couldn't. I know I was too weak to run or stand, so I just closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me for the second time in a row as the voice that was calling my name became more audible.

•~~~•~~~•~~~•

Yea, so I found this video in youtube and I thought it was just great.

The video is not mine. It belongs to it's rightful owner.

So here's the link:

watch?v=8Oz8CIv67Cw


	16. Chapter 15: Lost and Found

Alex's POV

" Olive!" I yelled as I ran after her. " Olive stop." I called, I saw her bumped a lady but still she continued to run. I took out my phone and called Dominic as I approached the lady who dropped her coffee because of Olive. " Dom, we got a problem. Olive's on the loose, Get someone to find her. Now." I hunged up before he could even answer. " Hey, I'm really sorry about that." I said looking at the coffee on the floor. " But where did the girl go?" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. " She took a right turn, Why?" I smiled. " Thank you." I said and started to run but I turned around again and looked at her. " I'm Alex, by the way and uh I owe you a drink."

" Elena." she said and I nodded before continuing to run. Olive where in the hell are you going?

/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/

" Did you find her?" I asked as I entered the base, Unfortunately I lost Olive ont second turn around the NATO base and couldn't find any traces that could lead me to where she went. " Can someone please explain to me what the hell is happening around here? Who the hell is missing?" Roman stood from the corner. I sat on a stair and buried my head on my hands. " She asked for his dad, And I told him he's gone." Silence filled the air for a few moments before Brian spoke. " You shouldn't have told her." I looked at Brian with a frown. " Well, what do you expect me to tell her? He's fine?" I stood up in annoyance. " What'd she say?" Tej asked. " Nothing." I shrugged. " She just stared for like thirty seconds then she took off, running to the door. Didn't even looked at me once."

" We gotta find her." Dominic said. Trying to be the dad huh? I thought. " Before something happens." Dominic looked at me. " Alex where do you think she would go?" I shook my head. " I dont know um, quiet place somewhere dark somewhere you could think." I said as I ran a hand through my hair. " We'll have a little problem on that one " Tej walked towards us. " It's already dark outside. For all we know she could be anywhere by now."

" I've informed the Commander about Olive and he says it's his job so he'll do it." Hobbs said as he descend downstairs with Elena on his tow. " Every soldier has been informed about her, if they see her they'll tell us the first thing." Elena said. What's she doing here?

" Elena right?" I looked at her with wide eyes. " Yeah." She nodded. " Wait, You know each other?" Brian asked as he held his sleeping son. " No. The girl you we're looking for bumped me and spilled my coffee." She said. " You're a cop." I was dumbfounded, I didn't see that one coming.

" All the gates are alerted. If they saw her, they're not gonna let her pass until we say so." She ignored me.

" She'll find a way out if she wants to."

" How about the cameras, did you check them."

" Yeah, looks like she used the north exit so it's either she's on the north, east, or west side of the base."

" Alright, we split into three teams me and Elena will go through the east side, you -" Hobbs looked at Letty. " and Toretto check the north side while Tej, Roman and Alex will check the west side." We all looked at him. Silence filling the air .

"Come on, let's find that little hacker." He said and we all got ready as he and Elena disappeared on a door nearby.

" I'm going to help." I heard Brian tell Dom. " No, we need someone in here to alert us incase she comes back. And watch Han out." I looked at Han who was quietly talking with Tej. I know that he's feeling the exactly the same as Olive, the only difference is he didn't let his emotions take over him.

" Everyone, listen. If someone sees her inform us, Okay." After everything was settled we went on our own ways me, Tej, and Rome on the west side. Like Hobbs had instructed, all with the same goal; to find Olive and keep her safe.

Elena's POV

We've been searching for hours but still we didn't managed to find any traces of that Olive anywhere. " She's really good at hiding. She managed not to leave any traces even when she's in the middle of an emotional breakdown." Hobbs said as he look around the area. " We're almost at the fence." I said as he called Olive's name once again. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon giving us a warm orange glow. " Look at that." I looked at where Hobbs was looking and saw a figure on the grass leaning on an old barracks and positioned directly to the sunrise.

" Do you think it's her?" I asked. " That's definitely her. No one in their right mind would go as far as this." He said as we slowly walked towards her, careful so we would not to startle her and cause a bigger problem.

When we reached the figure, it was a blonde girl wearing only a loose tanktop, black jeans and was barefooted. " How in the world did she take the coldness out here?" Anyone could've mistaken her for a dead body if it wasn't for her chest that was slowly rising and falling with each breath she takes. " I have no idea." Hobbs said as he took Olive on the ground and carried her bridal style. " Tell Dom we found the little hacker." Hobbs said as I took out my phone and dialed Dominic's number.

Alex's POV

" Yeah, get her checked first then get her to the plane." I told Dom over the phone before I hunged up. Thank God I thought. She's safe. I looked at Tej and Roman who was also looking at me expectantly. " Hobbs found her." I said. " Where?" Roman asked as he followed me back to the base. " Near the fence, Hobbs said she's freezing cold when they found her."

" She got that far on her own? Tej looked at me like I'm crazy or something. " She's got a nasty temper." I smiled and continued to rush back to the base.

•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•

Hey Guys!

So I wasn't supposed to update 'till next week but this one's already finished so why not update it now right? I know It's not that long but I need to seperate this one from the next chapter. And I have an important announcement to make:

WE'RE DOWN TO THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS!

I'm so glad I'll manage to finish this story. Because this is my first ever fanfiction and you guys liked it so thank you very much! Thank you!

And by the way those three chapters includes the Epilogue so watch out!

-Ian :)


	17. Chapter 16: Cop friend

Olive's POV

I woke up in a black room. It was just pure darkness. I went to touch my knife that I remember was at my boots and to my surprise I was barefooted. I comb back to my memories and remembered me watching the sunrise and someone calling my name and that's it. That's all I remembered. " Anybody here?" I said through the darkness. No one answered me but instead I saw a faint light coming from nowhere, as the time pass by the light came closer and closer to me but when it finally reached me I couldn't even move a single muscle. It was Mom. She's wearing a white laced dress that reaches her feet. She was so beautiful, She always does. " Olivia, How could you do this this to us?" She said softly which makes it even more worst.

" Do what?" I bit my lower lip as I asked her. " You killed us." It was dad. he walked and stood beside mom wearing all white like mom. " I didn't mean to." The tears in my eyes are already starting to blur my vision. " You did. You're the reason why we are dead, Olive." He said. I know he's right, I am the one an only reason he got in trouble and died. I killed him. The tears in my eyes started to fall freely. "No." I gasped.

" You know you did. You're just a coward that's why you won't admit it."

" No. No!" I turned around to run but when I took off my head hit a hard object and I bolted awake.

Just a dream. It's just a dream. I thought as I sit up from my position and clutched my head in pain.

Alex's POV

My gaze was playing between Dom and Letty who was sitting infront of each other. I'm pretty sure both of them has a lot of question about Olive but no one dared to ask first. " You can't ask questions with your mouth closed." I said as I peeked behind them where Olive was sleeping on the couch. " Is she really my daug-" Letty started to ask but I cut her off. " Look if you don't believe Dom then it's fine." I looked at her. " I don't think Olive would like it either."

" I really don't get her problem with me. She just hated me since the day I showed up."

" That is her problem. You showed up. Letty, we both know how close she is with her father." I glanced at Dom who was intently looking at me. " And I hope you now have an idea how hard the next months would be." I told him before looking at Letty again. " There's only three reasons why she hates you. First you showed up, Second you took her place in a lot of aspects and third she just really hates you. You know once she made up her mind there's no changing it. Well maybe it could be changed but it will take a lot of time." I looked at the two of them.

" Right now she hates you and I'm telling you it will take a lot of time to change that so I need the two of you to be patient. I'll do my best to keep her around. I have a plan, but I'm not quite sure if it will work though." I frowned.

" Talk." Dom said.

" I think we should give her time. Time to mourn for her father, time to accept everything. You're going to start from zero, both of you. If you think she's your friend, forget it. It will change nothing. You need to be her 'friends'. If you're close enough with her it would surely help you when you tell her the truth about who you are to her life." I said. I don't particularly like the idea but that's the only plan I could think of.

" What if she dosen't want to stay?" Letty asked infront of me.

" She surely wouldn't like to stay but I'll do my best to keep her at bay. You two have a really short time so I suggest you listen to me. You don't listen to any word that comes out from her mouth, she talks before she thinks that's why we always get in trouble." Dominic smiled a little from what I said. " You don't stop. You want to get your kid back? You don't stop. Even when it hurts so bad, you can't stop. And lastly, You listen to me." I heard a loud thud and a groan of pain. I looked at the couch and saw that it was empty and Olive was on the floor clutching her head as Dom stood up from his seat. " No. You stay here. The last thing she would want to see is your faces." I looked them with a ' you'll-make-the-siuation-worst' look before I rushed to Olive's side and helped her sit on the couch.

" Where are we?" Olive asked as she look around the unfamilliar surrounding. " We're on a plane-" I looked at her. " back home." She frowned. " To Italy?"

" Not particularly to Italy. But to LA."

" LA? Then it's not home. It's just another place." She looked at the floor. No, actually it's where you were born. I thought. " Olive." I sighed. " I wanna go home Alex. To Italy. I just really want to go home. I'm so tired." Olive slouched on the couch and put her head on her hand thus covering her eyes. " You've been asleep for almost two days and you tell me you're still tired? You sure you're okay?" I joked to make her laugh but she didn't find it amusing. " I don't think I'm okay. I feel lost. Betrayed. It hurts so much I couldn't tell if it's literal or not." I could tell from her voice that she was on the verge of crying again. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on mine. " I got you. Whatever happens I got you. Remember that." I kissed her head. I looked at Dom's direction and saw both Letty and Dom looking at us. ' It's fine' I mouthed.

We stayed like that for atleast an half an hour before Olive excused herself to the bathroom. I approached Dom before standing beside Letty's seat and looked at him. " This is going to be a little tougher than expected."

Olive's POV

I stared at the girl in the mirror. Although it's blurred I know she's a total mess. Her hair must be dirty and messy, eyes red and puffy from crying non-stop, and most of all she's an orphaned girl. No dad, no mom, no parents.

I'm her complete opposite. My hair always neat and elegant, My blue eye standing out from the black eyeliner and mascara I always apply. And I have dad who never cease to protect me. But now

I wet my face with the ice cold water, wishing that this is just a terrible nightmare like the ones I always have almost everynight. I looked at my reflection once again and like expected nothing has changed except that my tear-stained cheek is now clean. I took the phone beside the mirror and dialed Ethan's number.I rub my hand on my eyes as I waited for the other line to answer.

" Hello?" A familliar voice answered but it wasn't Ethan's voice instead it sounded like- " Olive?" Now I'm very sure it was Lucas, Ethan's bestfriend and room mate. " Luke." I muttered with a heavy breath. " Hey, How are you doing?" He asked a little cheerful than my liking. I shook my head and tried to surpress the tears that were about to fall. I want to badly say yes to tell him I'm not fine at all. " Yeah. Yeah, I'm doing good." I bit my lower lip as a tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Give the phone to Ethan dammit!

" Uhm, Olive, Ethan's actually in the middle of his sleep but I could wake him up for you."

" No!" I quickly said. " No. Don't wake him." My voice cracked. " Olive are you okay?" His voice was now filled with worry. " I'm alright. Just...just tell him I called." I bit my lip to keep a sob that was about to come out. " Olive, you sure you're okay? I could really wake him up for you." He offered again. " Don't." I looked at the ceiling to keep my tears from falling all over again. " Just Don't." I shook mt head and hanged up. I put the telephone back to it's place before leaning on the bathroom door and clutched my head. What the hell did I got myself into? I thought this was supposed to be a palin and simple job? How did it end up like this? I sat on the bathroom floor and hug my knees. " Alex?" I called and like expected he was on the other side of the just waiting for me to come out. " Yeah?" He quickly answered back. " My dad? Is he really gone?" I asked hopelessly. " Olive, listen to me, Olive, he'll never be gone. He'd stay alive there, In your heart. Forever."

" I wanna go home." I pleaded. " I wanna go home so bad, Alex. Let's just please go home." I rested my head on the bathroom door and closed my eyes. " We are giong home." He quietly said. " We are not. How could you just change sides like that? One second you hate him the next second you're on his side. What happened?" I frowned. " I was wrong, I judged them to early. I judged him to early." Here we go again " Oh come on Alex. Are you really starting this all over again?" I groaned. " Just listen okay?."He paused for a second before continuing. Why is he defending them?

" He didn't broke the deal, Olive. You have to know that. He tried to save your Dad but he dosen't want to be saved, I guess. He let go of Dom's hand, V. No one forced him to." A knot started to build up on my throat and my tears starting to blur my vision once again. Dad would never do that. Why would he do it?

" Why would you listen to him? He could always make things up." I said as I stood up in annoyance and open the door. " We both know he's not that kind of guy." He faced me. " How'd you know that? You're bestfriends now?" I rephrased the words he once told me when I stood up for the wrong man. The same man he's defending right now. I walked past him and sat on the couch. " I shouldn't have said those words." He sat next to me. " No, I should have listened to those words, look at what happened to us. Father dead, two teenagers stuck in a plane going to hell." I looked at him. I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. " I don't think we're going to hell." He shrugged as I shook my head. This is going nowhere.

" Go to sleep Alex. We're both...exhausted. This is not the right time to talk about those-" I looked at the team's direction. "- people." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I stood up and sat at the other couch just infront of him so he could lay down.

" You won't go right?" He asked his eyes half-closed. I rolled my eyes at him. " I'm not suicidal, Alex. Just go to sleep." Alex smiled before he completely shut his eyes and dozed off.

I look around the not so big plane. From my seat I could see a blured image of a blond man which I suppose was Brian and a huge bulk guy who I think was Hobbs.

I walk towards him slowly and stood beside the seat infront of him. " Oh, Olive, it's good to see some color back to your skin." He said as I lean on the seat beside me. " Well, It's good not to see your face." I looked at the person seating on the seat I'm leaning on and saw a blonde haired girl. " Stupid eyes." Hobbs said. " Who's this new girl?" I asked. " That's Elena, my old partner." I heard Hobbs said. " What happened to Riley?" I looked at him.

" She's at the wrong team at the wrong time."

" Maybe she just got sick of you." I faked a smirk.

" Maybe. Anyway, How did you reached that far with those eyes?" Hobbs asked. He's the one who found me I guess. " Not sure. I was half-crazy that time." I shrugged. " You still are." He looked at me and I scoffed.

" So how did I look when you found me?"

" Your like a dead body who was left there to decay on it's own." He stated as a matter-of-fact. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

" I'm gonna go check on the pilot make sure were not going to crash mid-air." Hobbs said as he stood up from his seat. " You know what Hobbs, that is the best idea I've ever heard from you." I said as I look up at him. " Shut up Olivia. I saved you from dying from cold." He said as I sat in his chair, right infront of Elena. " Trust me, I would've love to stay there." I laughed. " You're out of your mind." He said before walking away. " No, not really." I said under my breath as I shook my head.

" Fake smiles and laughs. You really don't have to do that just to irrite Hobbs." I looked at the blonde woman curiously. " That is a genuine smile, Cop." I raised a brow. " When I was in your place I couldn't even crack a single smile."

" We'll we're two different people. I'm different, you're different. Besides, you don't even know me. You just can't jump into conclusions like that."

" I know but I also know something about faking smiles and death of loved ones." My mouth hung open as I look at her in pure shock. She's a cop. They have no feelings but she's different. She knows how it feels to lose a loved one. I don't know how but I am absolutely sure we'd be good friends. Finally I'll have a cop for a friend. A real friend. The thought itself made smile.

" I hate to say this but I think you just changed the way I look at cops, cop. You should feel really lucky." I looked at my new friend with a smile.

" We're also humans like you." Elena smiled back. " I didn't know that." I shrugged. " See, I never had a proper conversation with a cop before. I used to look at them like robots in human form, they don't feel anything, they don't care about anything."

" I guess we have a bad reputation on people like you." she said and I shrugged.

" How are you feeling?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. " Me? I feel like shit. It's a good thing Hobbs is here so I have aomeone to piss off." I looked around to make sure Hobbs is not around before looking at Elena again. " And I don't think I'm gonna sleep for the next three days."

" What happened back there?" she asked curiously. " You fell off the couch, you cuddle up with your boyfriend then the next thing you were fighting."

" First he's not my boyfriend and second it's the couch's fault I fell, It's to small to accomodate...people like me."

" Yeah, people who has dark past hunting 'em every time they sleep." I looked at her in shock. How in the world does she know that stuff about me? " How...How did you know that?" I stuttered. " We just met."

" Let's just say I've gone through the same and I know how it feels." I looked at her surprised. " You are the weirdest cop I've ever met and believe me I've met a lot" I laughed at her.

" Like you said I'm different." She laughed back. " Anyway what's yours about?" She asked as my smile faded a bit. " Nothing." I muttered.

" It's something that's why you call it nothing isn't it?" I shook my head. " I really don't want to talk about it right now. I promised Alex I'll stay alive 'til he wakes up."

It was a few minutes of awkward silence again, both of us waiting for each other to broke the silence. " By the way we've met before." She said. " We did?"

" Yeah but I doubt you'll remember it, you were half-crazy that time." Then the memory of me bumping a blonde girl as I ran to find an exit came back. " Oh, you were the one I bumped to. Look, I'm really sorry for that one I didn't mean to be rude." I apologized. " It's fine. Your friend Alex will pay the damaged." Damaged? Did I broke her bone or something?

" Damaged?" I voiced out my thoughts

" You don't know? When you bumped me my coffee also fell on the flo-"

" I owe you a coffee? Wow. You're the first person ever I owed a coffee." I looked at her with a smile. " Ever?" She asked with a yawn.

" I mean your friend Alex owes me now."

" No. I'll buy you another one, I'll buy you the best one."

" It's just from a vendo machine."

" I don't care. I only give the best." She stiffled another yawn.

" You know what, I think we're going to be great friends really." I told her. " But we'll talk more when you're not half-dead on your seat."

" You should too." She said quietly.

" I just woke up." I shrugged. " Go to sleep Elena." I said but she has already closed her eyes.

I looked at the window for I don't know how long until a woman in a really short tight dress walk on the center aisle.

" Hey." I called as the woman turned to look at me. " Um, Do you have any...champagne around here?" I aske as she raised a brow at me. " How old are you?"

" I may look young but believe it or not I bet I've drank more wine than you ever had. So now, are you going to answer my question or I'm gonna call Roman here and make him fire you?"

" What do you want?" She sneered. "Krug Clos du Mesnil 2000? Please?" I gave her an innocent look. " Damn Kid." She muttered as she walked away to get the champagne. " See? Is that so bad?" I smiled as I looked at her retreating back. Everyone on the plane has probbably gone to rest so it's probably just me, her and the pilot who's still awake.

" Go to sleep!" The woman put the champagne and a glass on the table infront of me too loudly. " I just did." I shrugged and pour some champagne on the glass then took a drink before from it as I smiled.

Little did she know she wasn't the only one awake from the team but so is her parents. Just watching her every move, listening.


	18. Chapter 17: Back Home?

Olive's POV

" Alex, seriously where are we going?" I asked Alex for the fifth time this morning. After we had breakfast this morning he told me that we are going somewhere and didn't gave any details at all.

" Somewhere." He smiled. Every time I'll asked him where we are going that is his same reply.

" Oh come on." I groaned. He'd never done this to me before, he used to tell me where we are going everytime so I'll be ready but this time nothing so I just wore a white vintage crochet dress, paired with nude kitten heels, a tan suede leather bag and a simple bracelet and watch on my left wrist.

" I got you a present." He glanced at me with a smile as I looked back at him in surprise. " Wait, is it my birthday?" I asked with a smile. " No." He said as he took a left turn. " What's the occasion then? "

" Nothing. I just wanted to give you a gift that's all." I looked at him with a puzzled look, something is going on, for sure. " Are you really okay?" I raised a brow. " Look, I know it's not my thing, giving gifts for no reason, but I thought you'd like that back." He said as he pointed to a medium-sized bag under the dash. " What's that?" I asked. " That's your gift." He shrugged. " Are you serious?" I asked, still not believing that he got me a gift. " Just get it Olive, really."

I took the bag and opened it only to see another bag only much more smaller. " What?" I looked at him but he just smiled and continued to drive to wherever we are going. I opened the bag and saw what he got me. I gasped at what's inside. A Nikon d5000 camera, exactly like the one I had back in UK.

" I thought you'd like your camera back though it's not the one you had back in London but it's the same model." I looked at Alex. " Thank you, Alex." I said. " It's beautiful." I ran my hand through the camera's body. " I'm glad you liked it." He said. " I loved it." Ior corrected him. " Alex." I called and he tured his head towards me as I took a picture of him. " You look good." I said as I showed him his picture. " I always do." He smirked. " You always do." I agreed as he stopped his Silver Camaro infront of a yellow Mazda. " Why are we stopping?" I asked. " We're here." Alex said as he got out of his car and rushed to my side to open the door. " I think there's a party going on." I said as I got out of his car and looked at the sports cars parked around. I held my camera on my left hand and my sling bag on my right shoulder.

We had barely passed our car when I saw Hobbs walked out of the neighbourhood to his Hummer which was parked across the street. " Hobbs?" I asked out loud as he stop walking and looked at us. " Olivia, Alex, it's a surprise you came here."

" They invited us." Alex said. " You both have some documents there-" He glanced at the cream-colored house. " icluding her father's last will." He said before started to walk away again. " Hobbs!" I called once more, he turned around again to look at me. " Thank you." I said as he smiled and shook his head before he continued to walk toward his car.

Me and Alex looked at each other as we watched him enter his car. " Who invited us?" I asked Alex. " You'll know later." I gave him a serious look. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his pockets. " It's Dom." Dom? Why the hell would he accept it?! And worst of all brought me all the way here. " This is Dominic's house?" I pointed at the house beside me with wide eyes. " I am so out of here!" I turned to walk back to the car but Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me back in, making me stare at his plain black shirt which is just a few inches from my face.

I awkwardly pulled away from him. " Come on, Olive. He just wants to make it up to you." He reasoned. " He dosen't need to because I don't want to ever see his face ever again." I said through gritted teeth. " Olive?" Someone called behind Alex. I looked past him and saw Elena looking at our direction. " Elena?" I glanced at Alex as Elena walked to us.

" I didn't expect you both here." she said. " We weren't supposed to be here either." I muttured. " Alex why don't you go there first?" I looked at Alex. " No, I'm gonna stay right here." He said. " I know what you're thinking Olive. You're going to sneak."

" She won't. I'll make sure she'll go inside." It was Elena who talked this time. Alex looked unsurely at the two of us. " I promise."

" Fine." He finally said. " But please don't do anything crazy or reckless or anything that would hurt you." I shrugged. " Depends." Alex frowned. " Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alex shook his head but walked toward the backyard anyway.

Dom's POV

" Any of these feel familliar to you?" I asked as Letty took a sip from her drink and looked around the table. " No." She said and looked at me, " But it feels like home." I smiled. " That's good enough for me."

" Am I too late?" A new voice asked from behind us. " Finally." Roman said when he saw Alex. " Where's Olive?" Letty asked as Alex walked towars us. " Uh she's talking with Elena." He said and a pang of jealousy appeared on her eyes but it quickly disappeared. " They're really clicking aren't they?" Letty asked. " They are but you'll get on that stage." He smiled and patted my back before he took a seat beside Han and I sat on the head of the table with Letty on my lap. If somehow he and Olive would end up together, I would have no doubt that she would be in good hands with him.

" Aren't we going to wait for Olive?" Mia asked. " Um, I don't think that's a good idea." Alex shook his head. " She has no idea that I'd brought her here until a few minutes ago." He laughed a bit. " So I suggest we better start whatever's supposed to start before she had a chance to change her mind and sneak ." Alex added. " Alright Roman, bless our table." I said as all of us held each other's hand.

" Father, thank you for the gathering of friends..."

Olive's POV

" What happened?" I asked as soon as I'm sure that Alex is out of hearing range. " We just dropped off some papers." She said. " And said your goodbyes?" I raised a brow. " It depends, if they start breaking laws again then we'll defiantly see each other." She glanced at the driveway full of cars. " I'm talking to you, Olive." She looked at me as I laughed. " You know I still I owe you a drink right?"

" You don't really have to worry about that it's just from a cheap vendo machine."

" I don't care. See, I've been looking for decent coffee shops around here for a few days now and I found one and I think it's really good though not as good as the ones I've tasted before but it's great." I smiled. " So on thursday you and I are gonna meet, ten o'clock my apartment." I finished. " And I don't accept no's by the way so see you there. I added.

" I'll try."

" No you won't-" I shook my head. " I'll call Hobbs." I looked around. " So where to now?"

" What?" Elena asked, frowning. " Well, I'm not going in there" I glance at the driveway. " Do it for Alex, Olive. Just this one." She said as she gaze through my eyes. " Go on. I need to make sure you'll go there" she said and I scoffed.

I walk towards the driveway but turned around again before I reached the Charger that was parked and took a picture of Elena looking at my direction.

" Hey, I like to take pictures did you know that?" I asked.

" No." She shook her head slightly. " It's a secret. Only people really close to me knows that." I grinned. " It's nice to know that I'm-" she started but I know what exactly she would say.

" You are. I just thought you'd like to know that." She smiled one last time and I continued my... Journey I guess to the...I don't know I'll just face whatever's gonna happen.

I took a deep breath as I took the last step before I became visible to them.


	19. Chapter 18: Faking Smiles

This is not the last chapter! i changed my mind at the last second and decided to write about what happened at the Toretto BBQ so this became a chapter instead of the epilogue.

Now on with the story...

•~•~•~•~•~•

Chapter 18: Faking Smiles

Dom's POV

The foods were being passed when Brian spoke, " There she is" He said with a smile. I followed his gaze and saw who he's looking at, it was Olive, looking beautiful as always but not in her usual pants and shirt instead she wore a white dress as she bit her lower lip. She held a camera in her right hand it's lace aimlessly dangling while her left hand was fidgeting with the hem of her dress which Alex told us she always does when she's anxious.

Alex stood up from his seat and walked towards Olive. " Come on." he smiled as he took Olive's hand and guided her to her seat beside Brian.

" I'm Mia." Mia cheerfully said as Olive took her seat. " Oh, uhm..." Olive looked unsurely at her. " Mia. Oh, I'm...Olive, yeah." Olive looked at Alex who just shrugged.

And then I realized, this is the first time Sophia would witness how Toretto barbecues go.

Brian's POV

" Oh, I'm...Olive, yeah." Olive said as she looked at Alex like she's not sure if she said the right thing. " This is going to be great." She whispered sarcastically to herself as she put some food on her plate and started to eat with the rest of us.

A few minutes later everyone was happily chatting and eating with each other except for Olive who seems to be tuning out, her and Alex have been exchanging text messages since she came and I guess it's not only me who's noticing their exchange of messages because I could see Dom and Letty glancing at Olive every so often.

Even the others was starting to notice Olive's unusual silence, when she's around Alex she just turns into some other person who has no doubt and just talks whatever that comes into her mind but with us she's completely another person especially around Dom and Letty.

" You don't drink?!" Tej abruptly asked, making Olive stop mid-way from drinking her juice and looked at us awkwardly. " Um..." She put her glass filled with juice on the table. " A little." She smiled. " So your definition of 'a little' is drinking an entire bottle of champagne by yourself?" Roman chuckled. " Well it wasn't actually a beer, it was a champagne." She said, Her doubtful smile disappearing and changed to what I think was a real smile. It was the first time she talked to someone other than Alex and I meant really talked to not just some awkward introduction.

" Same difference." Roman shrugged. " Nope." Olive shook her head, her smile never fading. It's just one of the two things, either she's already fine which is just impossible or she's just really good actress. " As far as I know beers are made up of-"

" Olive, I'm not really in the mood for a science class right now." Alex cut her off mid-sentence. " I'm not going to." Olive scoffed playfully. " alright, I'll shut up. " She said as she gathered her hair and placed it on her left shoulder. " But before I do that, I gotta say Rome, that girl in your plane, is just awfully horrid and the fact that she cowered in fear when I told her I'm gonna make you fire made it even more worst." She looked at Roman with a disgusted look. " Well, my love, that girl you're talking about is my girlfriend." Roman said.

There was a moment of silence. No one dared to speak first, our eyes playing between Olive who has her mouth open wide in shock and Roman who was also looking at her.

" Oh, that was your girlfriend." Olive said slowly. " well, I gotta say Rome, you have a terrible taste on girls." She shrugged. " You heard the lady, all I gotta do is agree." Tej said as we all laughed.

Dom's POV

"You heard the lady, all I gotta do is agree." Tej said as we all burst out laughing. Alex looked at Olive expectantly but she doesn't seem to get what he's trying to say. " Thanks. Thanks a lot." Roman said his voice full of sarcasticness. I remembered when Alex told us that Olive always talks before thinking I guess this is what he's talking about and I'm pretty sure she got that from Letty.

" You know I got you somethin' 'cause you were the first thing that came into my mind-" Olive looked at Alex but he just shrugged at her and mouthed something at her. " - and it took a lot of effort from me then you tell me that I have a terrible taste on girls you-"

" No,no,no,no. No." Olive hurriedly said. " What I meant is like...you're like really nice and kind and...really brave and strong..." Olive was running out of words to please Roman. " and just..really great and she's kinda like your uhm complete opposite." Olive rubbed her temple. " And I think she's the ' I'll do everything just don't fire me' kind of girl and as your... Your friend I just thought that a guy like you should find someone as.. good looking as you, you know someone in your...level?" Olive once again looked at Alex as if asking for back-up.

" Why didn't you said that earlier?" Roman smiled at Olive as he stood up. " See, at least someone appreciates how brave and strong I am. This is Roman Pearce, everyone. Roman Pearce." He said. " I'm just gonna go get you your somethin' okay?" Roman looked at Olive. " Yeah, sure." Olive replied quietly, her mouth barely opening.

" I think I just ruined his whole life." Olive looked at us as Roman entered the house to get whatever he's going to get. " Correction, you just did." Alex said, looking up at her.

" Okay, so when did you start blabbering about stuff you don't know?" He asked. " I have no idea." Olive shook her head as she stared at the back door of the house. " Did I just really said that?!" Olive asked to no one in particular. " What were you thinking?" Alex chuckled.

" I wasn't even thinking." Olive looked at him. " Here we go again.". Alex whispered to himself as he rubbed his forehead. " I just said whatever got into my head." She said quietly. " So if he goes suicide because of over-esteem I'm gonna blame you." Tej joked. " Really? Suicide? You know, you're not making me feel any better. At all." Olive looked at Tej. " Oh God, what did I just do" She looked down at her plate in worry and ran a hand through her hair. " Don't worry about it, He's Roman. He'll forget about it the next day." Han shrugged as he took a drink from his Corona.

" So you've never tried a Corona before?" Tej asked in attempt to change the topic. " Nah, never" Olive shook her head in disapproval. " but I like whiskeys. And wines, and champagnes."

" You're not supposed to drink 'till you're 21 right?" Mia asked as she held Jack on her arms. " Yeah but I don't really care about the laws and I don't think you do too because as far as I know we're all fugitives around here." She smiled as mine slowly fade and my grip on Letty's waist tightened.

I want to know more about her. I want to know the things that she like, the things she hate, the things that annoy her, I want to know the real Olive and make up for the many years that we lost because of a mistake.

" I think I know what exactly is that." Alex said, looking at Roman as he walked back to his seat at the end of the table holding a bottle of wine and champagne on each of his hand. " Now this is friendship."Olive smiled as she looked at Roman approach her. " One piece of home." Alex said. " One piece of home." She agreed, looking at him.

" I thought you'd like some more." Roman said as he placed the bottles on the table. " Oh, I would definitely love some more." Her smile only got bigger. " She never says no to gifts." Alex looked at Tej. " Why would you? I mean it's for free." Olive looked at Alex before standing up and taking the bottle of champagne.

" This is for me?" She asked Roman with a big smile. " Yeah, only for you." Roman took his seat. " Awesome." Olive started to shake the bottle. " You know I really don't know what's going on or why people keeps on giving me presents without any reason at all-" She looked at Alex and Roman as she continued to shake the bottle of champagne. " but I'm starting to love it. I mean holidays everyday? Awesome."

" What are you doing?" Roman asked with a frown. " Opening it the fun way." Olive glanced at him.

" Alright Alex, since you're the one who had the guts to drag me here without my knowledge-" She shook the champagne for the last time. " You get to do the honors." She handed the champagne to Alex with a smile.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Alex shook his head his smile slowly fading.

" Well, there's no one else besides you and me knows how to open this thing properly so I guess you have no choice." Olive shrugged as she put the champagne in front of Alex.

" I know how to. I'll do it." Roman said as he tried to get the bottle from Olive's hand but she wouldn't let go.

" is really really dangerous especially when you don't know what you're doing." Olive said urgently.

" Of course I know what I'm doing." Roman finally managed to take the bottle from Olive and made his way. . " Fare qualcosa" Olive said in a different language as she looked at Alex expectantly. " Right. yeah" Alex quickly stood from his place. " You should get a glass or something, and stay back." Roman started to tear off the cover on top of the bottle. " Uh-oh"

" What's happening?" Mia asked as she looked at Roman and Alex. " Flying corks. It's the traditional way of opening champagne for us but I guess not in here and especially not with him." Olive replied with a faint frown as she pointed a finger at Roman who is trying to pry Alex from getting the Champagne. " I'm gonna take this one." She said as she took an empty glass from the table.

" Hey Man, just let go of the bottle. I'll handle it." Alex tried to convince Roman. " I can do this my own"

" Guys, seriously just stop it. " The boys ignored her and continued to argue with each other. " I'm not kidding, Rome! Let it go!" I looked at Mia the same time she looked at me and we smiled at each other. She sounded a lot like Mia when she was younger. " The cork is going to-" Olive didn't manage to finish her sentence because the cork went flying to the direction of my car and hit the door, leaving a small dent on it.

" Fly." Tej finished Olive's sentence as he too look at the dent mark on my door. I looked at Roman as he gulped down nervously.

" Now that,my friend, is what I'm talking about." Olive said as she walk towards Roman who continued to stare at my car's dent as if not believing what just happened. Olive took the overflowing bottle of Champagne from Roman and filled half of her glass with champagne before drinking it all in one swig. " Tastes great" Olive said with a satisfied smile. " It always does." Alex smiled as he returned back to his seat together with Olive.

" What the hell was that?" Roman questioned before Olive even reached her seat.

" That was called pressure. What planet did you came from?" Olive shrugged with a smile.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Roman exclaimed.

" That's because is served to you. Try living on your own and you'll know what real fun is." Alex said as a matter of fact.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mia's POV

The time quickly flew by and before I knew it, It was already late afternoon. Everyone was having a great time just like before. Brian held Jack on his arms as he, Dom and Roman talked and laughed amongst themselves. I went to get more Ice from the fridge because it was already running low.

(song: Kiss the Rain by Yiruma)?

I entered the backdoor which leads straight to the kitchen when I heard a piano being played. I followed the sweet melody of the piano that led me to the family room.

I watch as the blonde girl who I knew was Olive play the piano with such ease, her fingers dancing across the keys graciously. But her face, it showed nothing but pure sadness while only moments earlier she was happily chatting with Alex and Tej.

I watched as her face turned completely emotionless but it doesn't need to the bitter sweet melody said it all. Just hearing it was already enough to say that it was not a happy song but it's opposite.

?just let the music end? ﾟﾎﾹ

She hit the last key with such emotion that I could almost feel the sadness just by hearing her play.

Olive stared at the piano for a few seconds but never playing it. " That's a beautiful song." I said as she looked at me, surprised. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." she shook her head and immediately stood from the stool infront of the piano. " No, it's okay." I quickly as she started to close the lid. " It's nice to see someone play that piano beside my mother." I smiled wholeheartedly.

It's nice to know that mom's dream to have someone other than her in the family will know how to play the piano. If she was here I'm absolutely sure that like the rest of us, she will be thrilled to know Olive or Sophia even more.

Olive's POV

" Oh your mom?" I asked, surprised to know that someone in their family knows how to play a piano . " Yeah, she tried to teach me when I was like nine years old but I keep on forgetting the keys." She said.

" It takes a lot of patience and years and years of practice." I remembered when mom thought me how to play the piano for the first time and the times I would cry in frustration because I didn't get it right but she was always there to comfort me.

" What are you doing here? You should be out there having fun." I asked. " I think I should be the one asking you that question." she raised a brow as I shook my head. " I just don't belong there. " I glanced at the door.

"And you shouldn't be talking to me." I looked at her sadly but didn't wait for an answer, I just left her alone.

" Why? Because of your dad? You know he has nothing to do with you." I turned around and looked at her. " He has everything to do with me. Aren't you afraid of me? Angry?"

" Why would I be? You didn't do anything. You and your dad are two completely different persons." She stood in front of me and took my hand, her eyes showing no fear at all.

You should be scared because my father kidnapped you, you should be angry because of what he did to you and your family and most of all, me and him we have a lot of things in common.

" I really don't get people from here." I faintly said before pulling my hand from hers and completely leaving her alone.

I walked out of the door only to bump Han who is about to go inside. " Hey." I blurted out, not knowing what to say. " Hey." he replied back. " I'm sorry about Gisele we never clicked but I know it's my fault. I'm sorry."" I looked down on the floor and bit my lower lip. " You don't have to. She saved me. If it's someone's fault it will be your dad's" He said.

I wish he just blamed me for Gisele's death rather than blaming Dad. I feel like it's better that everyone will blame me instead of him. I guess this is what they call a bond, it's like you'd rather be the one damaged just to save the one you love.

" Why can't you just blame me for everything?" I asked without thinking. " Because you don't have to be blamed." He simply said.

" You did your best to help us even if you have to go against your own father, and that's something not everyone would do. That's something really brave." He smiled. Yeah, brave but scarred I thought.

" You should be proud." He said before going inside and leaving me alone on the stair. Proud? Why would I be proud of something that caused my father's death? That bravery Han was talking about was also the reason why it turned out like this. I stood motionless at my position before walking towards the long table to get a glass of wine.

" I sat on my seat on the long table as I watched everyone have a good time. They were all happy because they could now live their life the way they used to live it. They're happy because my Dad's dead, I wanted to melt right here and just forget about everything, that was our plan, but as long as I stay here I'll never forget anything.

I glanced at Letty as she held Dom's hand. Thing were turned around now, she was home I'm not, she's got all these people loving her even if she doesn't remember, I screwed up the last one, her life was once a mess but she's getting the pieces back together, while my life it's always been one hell of a mess. I gazed at the wine on the glass, how easy is it to just evaporate for them? To just be gone? Why is it so hard for someone like me?

" You okay?" A voice beside me asked. I looked at my right and saw Alex sitting on Roman's seat. " Yeah." I nodded. " That is what exactly you say when you're not" He shook his head as I faintly smiled. " I just don't blend in here."

" Really? You seemed happy earlier?" I looked at him. " There's a big difference from happy and trying to be happy."

" Yeah? And there's also a big difference from blending in and trying not to blend in." I bit my lip, Alex always know how to bust me. " I almost believed you." he said.

" Look at them, Alex. Open your eyes and look at them." I glanced at the team having fun. " Is this what you call home? 'Cause I don't think this is home. I don't feel like it's home." I looked at him. " They pity us, Alex. And I don't need their symphaties." I looked down again on my glass of wine. " It's more like they invited us to show us how happy they are." I drank all the wine from the glass.

" I think you should be the one opening your eyes, V." He said. " Maybe they invited us here because they wanted to make you feel like you're one of them. May be they wanted you here so you would be happy, Maybe you just can't see their efforts because you're angry."

" Maybe?" I repeated his words. " you're not sure? What if your 'maybes' isn't really the truth?" Alex looked at me in disappointment.

" You know what, I'll talk more with you when you're finally thinking straight again." He said, standing up and walked away.

"You left your phone on top of the piano earlier." I looked up and saw Mia holding out my phone, I took my phone and nodded 'thanks' at her as she smiled back at me. " Someone was calling you, you should call back" She said. "Okay." I once again nodded at her. She stood in front of me for a few more seconds before frowning in worry " Is everything okay?" She asked. " Perfect." I lied easily, she looked unsurely at me for a few more moments. " Okay. if you need anything just call me." she said as I nodded.

I need my mom obviously you can't be her, I need someone to understand me unfortunately I'm too complicated for you, I need someone to talk to but you're Dom's sister, you'll always be on his side. In short, I don't need you. I thought as she walked back inside the house.

I opened by iPhone and saw that it was Ethan calling me with three missed calls and one incoming. I put my phone on silent, not wanting to cry right infront of the whole neighborhood. Sorry Eithe I'll call you back later. I thought as I placed my phone in my bag.

I filled my glass with wine and made my way to the front porch quietly where I know no one would bother me...Hopefully.

Dom's POV

I looked at Olive as she stood on the doorway alone after her brief conversation with Han, she seemed quite not herself.

" Something's not right." Letty said beside me as she too looked at Olive who was about seat on a chair at the table. " Glad you noticed that." Alex said as he walked past us and sat beside Olive.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

" I don't know, Dom. " Alex said after his argument with Olive. "She's mad at the world, she's mad at everyone."

" Including herself?" Letty asked, her grip on my hand tightening. " Especially to herself." Alex looked at us. There was a short moment of silence, The three of us looked at each other, not knowing what to do next with Olive.

" I'm gonna go talk to her." I announced. " Good luck on that. I'm telling you she's not on her right mind, I don't know if it's because she's drunk or she's just..." Alex trailed. " Whatever. just try not to push her away even more." I nodded as Letty looked at me. " It'll be okay." I told her.

I took the Envelope that Hobbs left for Olive earlier and headed outside to look for Olive.

What do you think about the last chapter?


	20. Epilogue: Last Stand

Epilogue: Last Stand

~ Olive ~

I watched as the sun slowly set below the horizon. There's something about sunsets that helps me think, it helps me to somehow calm down.

I remember when I was a kid, we'd watch the sun set on the roof of our house every weekends. It's like watching the best but most boring movie of the year, it only gets better because mom and dad was there so was Ethan.

It was only a few years ago but it felt so far, it's like a dream slowly fading away from your mind but somehow it's still there.

I looked on my right and saw Alex's silver Camaro. Alex.

He obviously wanted to stay, I don't know what to do with him anymore. First he started defending them from me, next he brought me to LA, then he dragged me here, now we're getting into arguments because of them. What in the hell did they made him eat for him to just suddenly think like that?

Our plans were all ready set even before we finished that damn job and now he's throwing it all away.

Me, I always stick to the plan, that's something I am known for. And this is no difference, Well probably a little harder, but I'm doing everything I can to convince him but I could also see that I am miserably failing on doing that.

" Being an actress is also one of your departments? When everyone's looking you act like you're so happy, but when they cast away their eyes you also change into a completely different person?" A deep voice asked behind me, I didn't need to see who was talking because I know who exactly he is. Dom.

Out of everyone in here, he's always the one catching me off guard.

" You done being Hulk? One moment everything's fine, the next second you're turning into this green monster and forgets everything?" I snapped back as he walked closer to me.

" What do you want?" I faced Dom with an irritated look. He was already standing right beside me.

" Hobbs left this for you." He said, handing me a brown envelope.

" He said that's your dad's-" He started but I already know what he's about to say.

" I know what this is." I said cutting him off mid-sentence. " Is there any thing else?"

" I want to apologize for what happened. I know I promised you-"

" Do you think it will change anything? Do you think it will bring him back?" I asked, the anger in my voice very evident.

" No. I know there's no other way to lessen the pain that you're feeling, Olive."

" You're right." I nodded. " There's no other way to lessen the pain but from what you did, you just made it worst Dominic" My mind flashed back to the lunch table where all of them are having fun.

" I'm sorry." He said looking at me. " I couldn't save you father."

" You were never going to save him, anyway." I shook my head. " In any situation you were never going to save him. I was a fool to believe you."

" Look, I want us to be friends again-" I scoffed. " Again? We were never friends, Dominic. " I said, my patience slowly wearing off.

" And please stop pretending that you care or you cared about me, okay? It's no use."

" I cared about you, I would always care about you." Why does he need to play all this shit? The job's done what else does he want from me?

" You know what, go away. Stay out of my life if you think you can fool me again, you're wrong." I angrily said.

He stood up in defeat and started to walk back to the direction where he came.

"Hey!" I called and immediately he turned around. I know this is not the right time to ask him this question but it's been bugging me for days now.

" Why'd you have to use my weakness just to get to my dad?" I thought he was not like them, I thought he could be a real friend to me.

" I didn't. I would never take anyone for granted." He said. "I know what it feels like to lose a father at such a young age and I don't want anyone to feel the pain I've been through, Especially you. I just didn't have a choice." He looked straight to my eyes. " and that small friendship we had, I want you to know that it was real for me." He looked at me for a few more seconds before lowering his gaze and completely disappeared out of my sight.

Why does everytime he talks I get this feeling that I wanted to believe him, that I could trust him. The only thing that's refraining me from doing so is his actions.

I looked at the envelope that Dom gave me, I'm scared to open it though I don't know why.

I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage before opening the envelope carefully. He left this for you, Olive. He wants you to see this.

I scan the documents before shaking my head in the end. Why dad? Why'd you have to do this? I thought.

~ Alex ~

" How'd it go?" I asked as Dom walked towards me and Letty. " Not good." He said. " She just shut me out again." He took Letty's hand and she smiled at him sadly. " Like I said, it was never going to be easy." I said, looking down at my beer. " This is just the start," I looked at both of them, " Get ready for a lot more." I said as I walked away to get the bottle of wine.

~ Olive ~

" Hey." I heard someone's voice say from somewhere. I followed the voice and saw Alex walking towards me, he held the wine Roman brought earlier in his left hand and his glass on the other.

" You opened it?" Alex asked, looking at the brown envelope beside me as he . " Yeah." I nodded slowly. " There's something for you inside." I said. I heard the bottle being placed down. " I didn't expected that." He said as he took the envelope beside me. " He left me millions and millions of dollars, all in mom's name but it was from him." I said as he scanned the smaller envelope that was addressed for him. " I think this is for you." He handed me a small piece of paper.

The first thing I saw was Dad's distinct handwriting, It was messy but somehow elegant. It was a simple sentence, something I've heard of a dozen times before.

You look a lot like your mother, Ollie. -Dad

" Why would he do this?" I frowned. " He left me with those guys then he gave me all he has. Why?" I asked, mainly to myself but Alex has an answer. " Maybe he wanted to secure your future." I looked at him as he stared at the sunset. " He wants to make sure that when he's gone you'll be okay." He turned his gaze towards me. " I don't think I'll be okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay."

" I'm sorry." I whispered, He sat closer to me and held my hand. " You don't have to." He shook his head with a small smile. " No." I shook my head. " I got out of hand, I shouldn't have told you that."

" If that's what you really feel about what they're doing you know I'll always respect that. All I'm saying is that maybe you should give them a chance to prove themselves to you, Specially Dom. We both know he's the kind of guy you're thinking."

" He killed Dad." I said as I tried to avoid his gaze. " Just think of his situation, Try to be in his place. Ethan was kidnapped and you were torn between saving him or your friend's father, what will you do?"

" Ethan will never be kidnapped." I said stubbornly. " They'd be dead before they touch him." I looked at Alex as he too looked back at me. " Come on." He pleaded.

I could see the longing to stay here just by looking in his eyes. " You really want to stay?" I asked even though the answer is already obvious. " Yeah."

Alex never asked anything from me before but still he stood with me in every decision I made. When I was shipped to Italy he came with me even though he doesn't need to, Every time I have my nightmares he'd be the one who comforts me, even though he knew the real me he still sticks around and now he wants me to do a little favor how can I not tell him no?

" Fine." I finally said. " I'll give it a try but don't expect that this will be a great idea."

My life is sad I'll admit that. I was pushed beyond my limits at such a young age, I saw a loved one die right in front of me, but beyond those sadness I found friends, real ones, some are in Italy, others are probably somewhere around the world but I have one right beside me and he's the friend that I would risk my life for everytime.

I've been through a lot but I also know there's still a long road ahead, more problems to come, secrets that are yet to be told but I'm glad I always have him by my side to help me.

" That's all I'm asking for." He smiled gratefully and we both watch as the sun finally found it's home.

~ The End ~

There it is, the end of my very first fan fiction. I can't believe that I'd be able to share my idea to you guys and It's more unbelievable that you liked it! That's just so great and awesome!

Thank you to every single one of you who took their time and read this book, the people who voted and commented, to the patience that you gave me thank you so much! You don't know how much happy I am that the idea that I shelved for like more than half a year would reach this far, I love you guys so much!

I'm also glad to announce that there would be a short sequel entitled ' Bleeding Hearts' but won't be posted until I finished it, hopefully soon.

Love ya all!


	21. SEQUEL POSTED!

Bleeding Hearts ( Sophia Toretto Sequel)

Olivia Shaw had finally managed to accept her father's death and became good friends with her real father, Dominic Toretto, but still she hadn't know who she really is. Still in bad terms with Letty, she planned Dominic a date with his so-called daughter so he could tell her the truth but the supposed to be great night turned out to be one of her worsts. With the aid of Alex and Ethan, Dominic broke the biggest secret in Olivia's life.

Would Olive accept the truth or would she deny it and leave the only place where she thought she found a family again?

( Set after Fast 6. Sequel for Sophia Toretto) BOOK TWO


End file.
